Sonata of the Dragon
by Aiko6
Summary: (chapter 8) Aiko recieves an old book for her 16th birthday. When she begins reading, she's taken inside it's pages. In order to get home, she must become the Seiryuu no Miko. What challenges await her? AmiboshiOC pairing. Other pairings maybe...
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna! hope you like this fan fic. their is more coming soon. I hate leaving people hanging. :P  
  
I'm sorry for that jumbled mess that came out the other day! I tried to use word pad. Apparently it dosen't like it. -_-*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any Characters. I'm totally ignoring the firstOVA. I couldn't write this with the last OVA. There are probably disclaimers in store for this fic. Oh, and this is my first fic, so please don't flame me. ^.^6  
  
Arigatou for helping re-post this guys.  
  
Chapter Uno: Birthday presents  
  
"Thanks for inviting me over Ai-chan," chirped a girl with black hair. She shoved some rocky road ice cream and a spoon in my hand.   
  
"No prob.... Don't you guys ever use diner ware?"   
  
She shoveled some ice cream in her mouth. "Nope."   
  
Another girl lightly patted her on the back. "Diner ware? Whats that?" The room was filled with laughter and stereo music.   
  
The door to the room opened causing a squeky noise to interupt the three girls.   
  
"Aiko, it's time for bed," said a slighly annoyed female voice. It was Aiko's mother. "You can stay up for a while, but keep it down. Oh, Aiko! Don't eat right out of the carton! That's bad maners!" she exclaimed upon spotting the opened carton in the culprits hands.   
  
She promptly gathered up the ice cream from Aiko and her friends and gave Aiko a scolding look.   
  
"Oyasumi minna!" she said leaving the room with the ice cream.   
  
Aiko furrowed her eyebrows. "Thanks minna," she said bitterly.   
  
"Uh...What are friends for?"   
  
"No need to apolagize Miyuki. She WAS the one holding the evidence."   
  
Aiko threw a pillow at her. "Saiyuri! It's my birthday." Saiyuri just picked up a tennis ball and threw it in the air.   
  
"So? A new year of life means more responsibilities. Ne?" Another pillow hit her causing her to miss the ball. The ball fell on the near by skull of Miyuki.   
  
"Eeow! Iie! Stop it baka!" She rubbed her hurt head.   
  
"Gomen Mi-chan! We didn't mean to," appologized Aiko.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Miyuki and she grinned evily. "I won't give you your present if SHE doesn't appologize," she threatened pointing towards Saiyuri.   
  
Saiyuri smiled evily and stuck her fingers in her ears. (lala la! Can't hear you!)  
  
"Iieeeeeeee! That won't ever happen!" Aiko yelped. Her friends were both as stuburn as mules. She knew there was no hope of getting her present if they were like this.  
  
"Oh fine!" scoffed Saiyuri. "Gomen Mi-chan. Forgiven, ne?"   
  
Miyuki smiled happily and handed Aiko a brightly colored package.   
  
"Happy sweet sixteen!"   
  
Aiko attacked the package like a kid on Christmas Eve.   
  
"Wow! Slow down tiger! You still have to open mine," Said Saiyuri gliding across the bed room to get yet another package.   
  
Miyuki had given her a friendship charm with a little heart-shapped stone and a manga book.   
  
"Hey, we have matching charms." She pulled at the chain on her neck to reveal a twin necklace.   
  
"Arigato Mi-chan," Aiko said to Miyuki and gave her a light hug.   
  
Saiyuri shuved another package in her face.   
  
"I knew you like reading bed- time stories and the like," Saiyuri said while Aiko ripped through the wraping paper.   
  
"Wow! This is great Saiyuri! Arigato!" It was a beat up looking old book with a black cover.   
  
"Wow! This looks old!" exclaimed Miyuki.  
  
"Thanks so much guys!"   
  
Suddenly Aiko's mom came back in glarring daggers at the three young teens.   
  
"Aiko, it's time to go to sleep. Your dad and I can't go to sleep with all this racket! Get dressed for bed minna. Oyasume nasai."   
  
She left abruptly.   
  
"Well, someone is grumpy," Rose concluded getting her pajamas on.   
  
The girls did'nt have time to argue because a reply came through the door.  
  
"I heard that! GET IN BED!"   
  
the girls exchanged glances then brust into stiffled giggles. The girls quickly got ready for bed.None wanted to go to bed,but Aiko's mom scared them.  
  
They all sat idaly. Aiko was switching the batteries out of her CD player, Miyuki was flipping through Aiko's manga collection, and Saiyuri sat behind her staring at a picture of a bishonen and sighing.   
  
"Hey, Ai-chan? Can you read this book Saiyuri gave you?" Miyuki asked.   
  
Aiko stuffed her CD's in a pocket and took the book. "Yeah. It's written in Chinese."   
  
Saiyuri rolled over and looked interested. Out of all three, only Aiko had taken the Chinese coarse offered at school. Saiyuri had always wanted to, but her parents couldn't afford it at the time it was offered due to...family problems.   
  
"Can you read us a bedtime stowie?" Miyuki pleaded with her friend.   
  
"Hai. Let's see... do you want to skip the intro? I'll summerize it for ya'. It says, 'This is the story of the sieryuu no miko...a new miko had to be chosen because war has broken out again between konan and kotou...Where is that-eh!"   
  
Before she could read any further, the words started glowing a bright blue.   
  
"Wh-what the heck??"   
  
"Drop the book Aiko!" screamed Miyuki.   
  
Aiko couldn't hear her friends anymore. The light seemed to rebound all sound. She couldn't move. The light froze her where she was. The light engulfed her and her mind went blank.  
  
*^_^*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*^_^*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*^_^*   
  
Aiko~~~~~  
  
'Where am I?' Every thing is dark. what happened to my room? Am I in the book?   
  
Someting starts speaking through the darkness.   
  
"Open your eyes."   
  
Oh, whoops? Eh heh...They are closed, aren't they? Baka!   
  
"Who are you?" I cautiously ask.   
  
"Open your eyes!" it repeats.  
  
Whatever it is I'd better do what it says. It sounds scarrier than my mom. I slowly open my eyes.   
  
"What the hell?!?!?! I'm fallllllllllliiiiiiiing!"   
  
There is nothing to break my fall but a barn right below me. My stomach is lost. I close my eyes again preparing for impact. The breath in my chest is taken from me.   
  
"Ahhh!" I hit the roof piecies of wood cut my legs and arms. I hit the ground hard enough to break something. "owwooww.."   
  
I can barely open my eyes to see my mutalated body. I'm terrified at the site of blood. I've always hated seeing blood since my grandparents died.   
  
I can hear voices comming.   
  
"What the heck was that?"   
  
"Let's go check it out."   
  
"Dad, let me go. I don't want you to get hurt."   
  
Voices.   
  
Where am I? Why am I here? Where is my house? My friends.? Why was I falling? Uggh... I'd better try to stand.Who knows who they could be.   
  
My arms and legs ache, but they aren't broken. Pain sears through my legs as a stand. A large gash is on my leg. It hurts so bad! I try to walk. One step.   
  
Two steps.   
  
Three ste...   
  
I stumble out the door into someones arms. It's a young boy about 17. He looks horror stricken. "D-daijoubuka?" He says cautiously. I look up at the boy. Help me God!   
  
"Who are y..." My eyes roll back in my head. I can't take this.   
  
Nothingness...  
  
*^_^*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*^_^*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*^_^*  
  
"Kaika!! What was it? Who is she? What.." Kaika's father said looking the same way his son had looked a minute ago.   
  
"H-help me get her in. She's badly wounded, says the distraught teen.  
  
His father nods hearing the urgency in his voice.   
  
Kaika hands his father the mutilated girl. "I'm going to go look in the barn. To see what caused that."   
  
His father nods.   
  
Others have started to gather around the scene as Kaika headed back to the barn.   
  
He grimiced at the site. The barn was finished. Some chickens were running around the outside of the barn. They looked pretty disturbed. 'Great! This means more work! What could have done this?' he thought to himself. No monster known to him could have done this much damage. He looked around the ruined barn. Kaika walked a little closer to the pile of broken wood in the middleof the barn.   
  
*Crunch*   
  
He accidently stepped on a little black box. He cautiously picked it up. 'What...is this...thing?' It had a long...cord like thing sticking out of it with an even stranger thing on the other end.   
  
He had never saw anything so strange in his life as far as he could remember.   
  
He looked around a little more tring to figure out what had happened. Buried in some of the rubble was another box, but this one didn't have the strange wire. It had some strange clip on the side and looked like it held something.   
  
'Could that girl have done this?Is this hers? I better not tell dad about this. I don't want to burden tou-san. I have a wierd feeling this has happened before. But that can't be.'   
  
Remembering the girl he snaped back to reality. He turned to ran towards his small house barely felling the small drops of water dripping lightly on him and the ground.  
  
*^_^*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*^_^*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*^_^*  
  
So, did you like it? This is my first fanfic. If you have any ideas just e- mail me or R&R. I love hearing from people. *-^ (But pelese no flame me!) Acknowledgements:  
  
*Shadow Hawk* Thankyou Rose for helping me with this. All the Tasuki fans reading this just HAVE to read her fan fics. They may be long,but they are some of the best I have ever read! Thanks again Rosie! 


	2. New enimies, old friends

Konichi wa!!!!!!!! *glomps everyone* Thank you for your patience! That is, if anyone's actually reading this. *cricket* I need to go get some bug spray...be right back...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am poor. ToT Doushite?! I only want Amiboshi! Is that too much to ask for? Oh well, nice try...  
  
Sorry for such a long wait. I would normally rant about how buisy I was, but I was just being lazy. ^.^''  
  
Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Saranota of the Dragon:  
  
Ni: New enimies, old friends...  
  
The two girls were stunned.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed Saiyuri.  
  
"I-I have no idea. Is it just me or did she get sucked INTO that book?"  
  
Saiyuri looked at her friend strangly. She cautiously picked up the sparking book. She knew niether of them could read it even if they wanted to.  
  
"Where did this come from again?"  
  
"The library. Do you think she's alright? I mean..if she's in there, how will we know she's okay?"  
  
She looked at her friend pleadingly.  
  
Saiyuri tried to think of some solution.  
  
"Maybe someone at the library knows how to read this. We just...have to wait i guess."  
  
Miyuki could feel her heart sink even lower, but she knew how futile it would be to fuss about it. She decided to take Saiyuri's advice. She slowly nodded at Saiyuri then got in bed.  
  
Saiyuri laid in the floor trying to rationalize the situation but couldn't. She just saw her friend get sucked into the book. No ways around that.  
  
She fell asleep with the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Chirp* *Chirp* Chirp*  
  
The sun shone brightly through the dimly lit room.  
  
Stupid birds! Why can't they sleep in for once?  
  
I guess that all was just a dream. I don't wanna get up. This fabric is so soft. Almost like silk.  
  
Chotto matte. When did I have silk sheets?  
  
I tried to turn over on my side but a splitting pain caused me to open my eyes and wince.  
  
My vision is blurred and I have a migraine.  
  
What happened? Where am I? This is definitely not my room.  
  
There isn't any electricity? Great I've been abducted by traveling Mormons!  
  
Oi veh!  
  
Hey, is that flute music? It's so relaxing. Wait! Gotta stay focused!  
  
Who's bed am I in?  
  
This is so weird!  
  
I slowly get on my aching legs. Cut's and bruises litter my legs. Walking hurts like mess!  
  
I'm scared. This just is weird.  
  
I slowly get out of the bed and make my way to the door. I open it slightly.  
  
The flute music waifs through the small hallway connecting kitchen to living quarters. No one is around back here.  
  
I decide to follow the music and see who is playing it. I can hear people talking in the kitchen.  
  
" You always play such beautiful music Kaika!" exclaims an elderly woman's voice.  
  
"'Kaa-ssan..." says an agitated youthful voice.  
  
That voice...None of the others sound familiar to me.  
  
I really want to find out who he is, but I'm too scared.  
  
I hurry back to the room.  
  
Now where have I heard that voice before?  
  
My dream! I fell in to a barn and...and got hurt bad.  
  
Was that really a dream?  
  
He was in it too. Did he save me?  
  
But how did I fall?  
  
My head hurts too much.  
  
Footsteps echo in the other room. They were coming to check on me.  
  
My eyes light on a window that is ajar. I stagger to the window and escape.  
  
All I know is that I have to get away.  
  
Hey! Why am I dressed in my PJ's?!  
  
Ugh, never mind! There is a forest on the right and a village in the front.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
" Hey! Wait up!" I hear the boy scream at my back. Ha! Like I'd let you catch me you Mormon!  
  
I look around once more. A barn is beside me. That must be the barn from my dream! I bet I'll find an answer there.  
  
NOW, IF I COULD ONLY GET MY LEGS TO MOVE FASTER! My whole body aches.  
  
You can do it! Just a little farther!  
  
I finally make it. I gasp at what I see.  
  
The barn is barely standing. What could have done this?!  
  
Whatever had The hole was small, but whatever had hit this knocked down one of the columns that held it up properly.  
  
I took a step toward it and felt something under my foot.  
  
The site that awaited my eyes scared the living crap out of me!  
  
I was standing, barefoot on top of some kind of cobra.  
  
"Eeeiiiaaaaahh!!!!" I let out a terrified scream and fell backward.  
  
I scooted backward until I hit a dead end. (Hopefully not literally!)  
  
The horrible thing arched its hooded head high.  
  
It stayed that way as if mocking me.  
  
Suddenly, I heard hurried footsteps coming from outside the barn. I wasn't about to turn and see who it was. For one, I didn't want to see THEM. For two, I was in a deadly staring contest with a snake! Help please!  
  
I saw something glint out of the corner of my eye. Then, to my utmost horror, the snake's head flew off it's body.  
  
"Aaaah!" I shrieked and jumped away from the carcass that was still squirming.  
  
A hand landed on my right shoulder. I could have sworn a jumped right out of my skin!  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
It was that same voice.  
  
I turned to see exactly who the voice belonged to.  
  
He was taller then me by a lot. But, then again, I was the shortest kid in our class.  
  
His hair was a beautiful sandy blonde color pushed back by a simple head band.  
  
'God, he's cute!' I immediately scolded myself for thinking something like that at a time like this.  
  
~~~~~Kaika's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl I rescued just now stood in front of me. She was staring at me like I was a clown or a spirit.  
  
"Um, a-are you hurt?" My voice cracked on the 'are'. Curse puberty!  
  
Her eyes flicked for a minute then her knees buckled.  
  
It alarmed me. I dropped to my knees too. I reached out with my left hand and she slaped it hard.  
  
"Who-the-heck are you?! Where am I?!?!"  
  
I was a bit taken aback. Okay, my blood ran cold from just her gaze!  
  
For a minute I was stunned, then she snapped back.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! I-I just..." she started crying.  
  
Something hit me like a dagger.  
  
Memories of me caring for someone just like me. I can't understand these memories! They aren't mine!  
  
This is weird.  
  
I pulled myself together and helped the girl up.  
  
Thank you Kami-sama for parents!  
  
'Kaa-san stood in front of the barn with a worried expression.  
  
"Oh my! Come back with me dear. Kaika?"  
  
I let the girl go to my 'kaa-san.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Will you go get some water? I'm pretty sure she'll be thirsty after all of this."  
  
I nodded and picked up the bucket beside the barn.  
  
I hurriedly left the two and retreated to the spring nearby.  
  
I needed some time to think.  
  
Where are these memories coming from? Why is my head hurting so badly?  
  
Hope suddenly lifted my eyes. Maybe this was part of my past. Maybe I can finally remember everything.  
  
I pull out my flute and sit down near the rivers edge. Soon a melody comes to my mind and I play.  
  
~~~~~~Aiko's POV~~~~  
  
I know this woman isn't lying. It's not all a dream. Though I wish it were.  
  
I'm in deep mess.  
  
For one, I totaled their barn. For two, I tried to run for it. For three, I'M IN A FRIGGIN' BOOK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!  
  
*sigh* What can I do about it?  
  
I lean back on the folds of the sheet. I wonder what mom is doing?  
  
'Mom...'  
  
I watch this woman busy herself in getting me some clothes.  
  
I can't believe that kid was the one who saved me.  
  
"Aaah! Here you go dear. They are my son's, but I doubt he will mind."  
  
She hands me a blue shirt and pants with a matching obi.  
  
"Arigatou," I say getting up. The woman leaves soon after.  
  
~~~ Later~~~  
  
"Thank you for the lovely dinner," Aiko said and bowed to the lady. "If there is anything else I can do, just name it!"  
  
The woman told her not to worry, but Aiko wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
"Please? I have to pay you back somehow."  
  
The woman thought for a minute. "Alright, if you insist. Can you go find my son? He's letting his dinner get cold."  
  
Aiko was let down. That wasn't much to do for them. "Yes ma'am," she said before rushing out the door.  
  
The man watched her retreating figure disappear in the woods. "Odd girl, ian't she?"  
  
~*~*~*~~  
  
The librarian sighed. She hated the boring Mondays. Not many people came on a Monday morning to the library.  
  
She twirled a pen between her fingers and watched a young man leave the building.  
  
A misty breeze originating from a nearby sprinkler tussled his bleached locks. She knew this boy from school. His name was Fuijitaka. He never really cared about her, but she would always sigh when she looked at him.  
  
She started fantasizing and didn't hear the annoying bell at the counter.  
  
"Miss? Um...Heeellloo!!!" Miyuki waved her hand in the librarians face to try and get her attention. The librarian blinked stupefied by the interruption. Before she could think of what she said she snapped.  
  
"What the HELL?!?!"  
  
Miyuki lost her balance and fell flat on the counter top.  
  
"S-sorry. Didn't mean to scare you miss," apologized Saiyuri.  
  
The disgruntled librarian furrowed her brows. "Shh! This is a library!" she hissed.  
  
Miyuki found that amusing. The librarian was being a complete hypocrite. She had just cussed four times as loud as Saiyuri and herself. In fact, most of the library was trying to see what was causing all the racket.  
  
"We're sorry. Um--" Saiyuri stopped.  
  
Comprehension set in and she scrutinized the lady carefully.  
  
"Is your name Keone?"  
  
The librarian looked Saiyuri over.  
  
"Aaaah! Is that you, Saiyuri?" she squealed even louder.  
  
Miyuki put her fingers in her ears at the sound.  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's me. Wow! It's been, like, four years!"  
  
The said Keone smiled happily as she was reunited with her old friend.  
  
Miyuki, on the other hand, was not so happy. Keone had...how do you say...bullied her in the past. She USED to be friends with her, but then, when Keone got a boyfriend, she started picking on her and Aiko. It was more towards Aiko then herself, but she still didn't like the fact of seeing her again.  
  
"Oh, hi there!" she said sheepishly pulling her fingers out of her ears.  
  
Keone had been lightly huging her old friend Saiyuri and hadn't even seen Miyuki. She let go giving Miyuki a questioning look.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
'Just smile and remain amiable.' "I'm Miyuki." She smiled and offered her hand.  
  
Keone didn't take her hand though. "Oh! It's you."  
  
Miyuki winced inwardly. 'Gee...'  
  
Thankfully, Saiyuri piped up. "Um, we have a favor to ask you."  
  
Keone's smile returned. "Sure! What is it?"  
  
Saiyuri pulled out the old black book.  
  
"Um, this is kinda embarrassing," she lied trying to gain Keone's compliance. She knew just how to manipulated her old friend. 'Hee hee hee,' she thought how lucky it was to come across her old friend.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be embarrassed around friends, especially me."  
  
Saiyuri faked a shy smile. "Do you know how to read this?"  
  
Keone's smile faded into a scrutinizing look.  
  
"Hmm....The Universe of The Four Gods, huh?" She flipped to the first page. "Yeah! I can read it. No sweat!"  
  
Miyuki and Saiyuri beamed with joy at this. Now they could get their friend back from the book.  
  
As Miyuki went to say something, she felt a sharp pain in her limbs. Then, gradually, her whole body had cuts and bruises apear.  
  
"Mi-chan! Your bleeding! My God! Daijobu ka?" frantically asked Saiyuri bending down to help her friend.  
  
Miyuki fell down to the hard, cold, tile floor of the building. The iciness of the floor caused even more pain to her mysterious cuts.  
  
"Saiyuri, what's going on? My God...Should I call an ambulance or something?" Worry clearly rang through her voice.  
  
Saiyuri helped Miyuki into a kneeling position.  
  
"Are you okay? Where all do you hurt? You need too--"  
  
"Sai-chan," Miyuki said weakly and eagerly. "Please, help me..."  
  
With that, she lost consciousness and fell, limp, into Saiyuri's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~Aiko~~~  
  
Aw, geez. I've already forgot that cute guy's name.  
  
It's really nice weather tonight. Back home it was too hot for walking at night.  
  
Hmm. I wonder where I am anyways?  
  
Maybe this is just a very long dream. Nah! This is too real to be a dream.  
  
Let's see. The last I remember is that Chinese book glowing, then...a scary voice. A very commanding voice.  
  
It was a broken record saying, "open your eyes" over and over again.  
  
Do you know how dumb you sound? You sound like some stupid faerie tale.  
  
But, just maybe...that blue light transported me here.  
  
Well, it doesn't really matter right now. I have to find that guy.  
  
A nice, cool breeze blew by and lightly tousled my hair. For a while now, I had been standing in the middle of a path.  
  
I start walking to try and find that boy.  
  
"Hmm...What was his name again? It started with a 'K'," I think out loud. "Maybe...Kouji? No. Not Kouji. Umm...How about Cocoa! No. That starts with a 'c'. Dang it! Aw! Who cares?! Kukuu!? Kiki?! Kano!--" I freeze. The bushes behind me shutter. Then, a response comes from them.  
  
"My name is Kaika," a very annoyed voice says.  
  
"Uh, Oopsies? I have a bad memory. Eh heh," I say quickly covering up my mistakes.  
  
He looks agitated. I offer him a small smile. "Your mom told me to come get you."  
  
He frowned. I found his expression unreadable. He kinda looks like he's gone to sleep standing up or something.  
  
I walk up closer to him. I think I've lost him. He's not even blinking. I waved my hand in his face just to see and he snapped out of the trance.  
  
Surprised and clumsy, I let out a scream. "Aaah!"  
  
*kersplash*  
  
I fell backwards into a puddle.  
  
The clothes I had on are now sticking to my skin and my hair is mussed up and limp in front of my face.  
  
"Hm...HMM...Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
He's laughing at me?!?! In fact, he's doing it excessively!  
  
I snort at him. "Meanie!" Seeing this only made him laugh harder.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "BAKA!" I stalk back towards the house. How dare he laugh at me like that! I'll get him back if it's the last thing that I do!!  
  
~~Narrator~~  
  
Aiko stomped off furious at Kaika.  
  
Kaika felt a little sorry for her seeing her wet form walk off hastily, but thought she should have been more careful.  
  
Kaika walked the rest of the way back to his small house still laughing to himself.  
  
~~~~AIKO~~~  
  
"He'll be sorry!" I said as I slid open a small bin in Kaika's room. "Hope you like the clothes you're wearing Kiaka!"  
  
Payback is so sweet!  
  
I'm taking all his clothes and throwing them out the window. Harsh, yes, but he deserves it! Maybe two or three years ago things would be different, but not now. After a while, I decided, deep down, that the only way to deal with life is to give it back everything it throws at you. People have always picked on my friends and me. Not anymore! Those days are over. I am not gonna just stand by and let myself suffer.  
  
And, for that reason, Kaika won't be changing clothes for a while.  
  
I picked up the small pile of garments I had put in the floor, and chucked them out the window.  
  
"There!" I dusted off my sleeves and quickly left his room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" a familiar voice bellowed.  
  
'Bingo!' thought Aiko. 'You win the prize Kaika!'  
  
I pulled the covers up to my back and pretended to be asleep. The door opened briskly and I could tell Kaika was fuming.  
  
I made a small noise to make him think he had disturbed my rest.  
  
"What's going on?" I drowsily asked.  
  
" Ah...Gomen. Have you seen my ... clothes?" he asked while blushing a little.  
  
I yawned and got up. "Who would steal your stupid clothes?"  
  
He turned around and stomped off.  
  
'Mission accomplished!' I thought sticking my tongue out at the closed door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaika only stopped his search when 'Kaa-san announced dinner.  
  
"Kaika, did you ever find your clothes?"  
  
Kaika shot an accusing glance at Aiko, then frowned and said, "Iie."  
  
Almost as if to break the silence, a loud growl escaped Aiko's stomach.  
  
"My, my! I take it you're hungry," exclaimed 'Okaa-san'.  
  
Aiko blushed crimson. "H-hai. Very," she said embarrassed by her loud abdomen.  
  
She was so hungry that she thought her stomach would eat her alive. When the food was laid on the table, she attacked it with a fierce speed.  
  
Kaika and his family watched the spectacle with wide eyes. Everyone was frozen silent by Aiko's fast eating habits.  
  
Kaika wasn't very surprised. Deep down in his memories he faintly remembered an event much like this.  
  
'Where have I seen this before?' a nagging voice in his subconscious inquired. Almost immediately, a terrible pain arose in his skull. He screamed at the terrible pain searing through his head.  
  
"K-Kaika!" shouted his father. Aiko dropped her chopsticks and ran to help support the seemingly hurt teen.  
  
"Daijobu ka? Daijobu desu ka!!" shouted his parents over and over again.  
  
The pain was too intense for Kaika to bear. Foreign memories accompanied the pain. They seemed to be dancing around his hurting head. He couldn't understand anything.  
  
His body fell limp in his fathers arms.  
  
"N-nani?!" Aiko said shakily.  
  
Kaika's mind swam in a flood of memories that weren't his. Even in his somewhat peaceful state, his face showed his anguish through closed lids.  
  
Thank you minna for being so patent with me!~ I'm sooooo incredibly sorry for such a long wait. Well, anywho...Guess what? I got to go to my first anime convention! Whoo hoo!!! ^ u ^ I attended AFO4. I was about the only FY character there. I was cosplaying as Miaka.  
  
I would really like to hear what you have to say about this fic. The good, bad, and REKKA SHIN'EN!!  
  
Gomen ^^.  
  
ShadowHawk: Thank you sooo much! *glomp!* You are such a good friend! Thanks for helping me with my ficcie! ^.^ I know how patient you've been with me. Thankies! *glomp* 2.2 Gotta quit doing that...  
  
Anyone else: If you want to talk or something, just e-mail me. I love talking to everyone!  
  
Eto...Ja!~  
  
~Aiko~ 


	3. Clarifications

Hello minna!! I'm baaack! I hope you guys like this chapter. I was so glad to actually get some feedback from it. Well, I do have to apologize for taking so long.  
  
I don't own FY or any characters in it. I do own Aiko and co. though.  
  
Here it is!  
  
Chapter 3: Clarifications  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'So many memories...Where are they all coming from? Why now?' Kaika thought as his head swam. At that moment, he couldn't tell which way was up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
'Where's that voice coming from?'  
  
"Kaika?"  
  
He could feel something cool on his body.  
  
"Kaika, please wake up!"  
  
'Wake up? I'm asleep? Who's voice is that?'  
  
He slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was fuzzy, but it quickly cleared. He came face to face with a pair of bright, Cobalt blue eyes. "Wha?"  
  
"You're finally awake!" Aiko took a wet cloth off his forehead. "You've been out for a while. You scared the crap outta' your parents!"  
  
"Who...who are you?" Kaika struggled to sit up in bed.  
  
"Oh! That's right! I never told you my name! I'm Aiko." She stuck out her hand to him.  
  
He stared blankly at her. "Huh? How'd you know my name?"  
  
"You saved me when you chopped the head off that snake! Remember?" Aiko sat on a chair next to the bed. "I kinda figured your name was Kaika when your parents started yelling it when you fell."  
  
"I chopped off a snake head?" He rubbed his head. "Oh yeah...I remember now...Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You just hit the floor really hard. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...just kinda dizzy..."  
  
"I'm gonna go tell your parents you're up. They were so worried!"  
  
Before Kaika could stop her, Aiko smiled and got up to find the couple.  
  
Kiaka leaned back on the bed. He started to try and sort out all the memories running through his pounding head. A vision of a girl in a red and white robe appeared in his mind.  
  
'Chiriko! Why? You played such beautiful music! No one who plays so beautifully could be evil!' she screamed at him.  
  
Who was that girl? 'Miaka!' he thought suddenly. 'I remember now! Miaka tried to save me from the river, but I...' A new memory replaced that.  
  
Waves cascaded against the side of the river wall.  
  
'Chirko! ' She screamed again. Kaika smiled and let go of his prized flute, sending him to the torrent river below.  
  
A single tear rolled down his face. He finally remembered everything. The river, his parents, and... Miaka.  
  
'How could I have done that?! I tried to kill the Suzaku and Miaka and I betrayed my brother.' At that moment, Kaika's 'mom' and 'dad' walked in.  
  
"Kaika! We were so worried!" shouted his mother as she embraced him.  
  
"Don't worry son. You don't have to work in the fields today. The sun must have gotten to you yesterday, " said his father.  
  
Kaika felt a sudden wave of shame. He had gotten his wish for happiness because of his brother. His brother had let him live a peaceful life while he went off to get slaughtered.  
  
Aiko knew she wasn't needed to baby sit Kaika anymore and left the room. She returned to folding washing and folding his clothes. After he had fainted or whatever she decided to let the revenge thing go for now.  
  
Kaika's parents eventually came back out of his room and shut the door. His father told Aiko to watch him and make sure he was all right.  
  
"We both have to work today since Kaika is ill. A drought spell has been going on for about a month now. Last night was the first time it has rained. Are you fine with staying here?"  
  
'Uh no...' She thought. "Yeah. I'll make sure he doesn't leave his bed." 'And I'll read him a bed time story and no sweets before dinner,' a sarcastic tone attached.  
  
The two left the house after a big breakfast. Aiko decided to bring old what's-his-face some food. 'After all that mess last night he ought to be hungry.'  
  
"Hi there! I just thought you'd want some food for thought. Food always makes me feel better," she added.  
  
Kaika rose up in his bed and tried to eat her food, but immediately spat it out. "Yuck! What is that stuff?"  
  
"It's eggs and a muffin. It's not my fault you guys don't have much food." Kaika raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We have a whole barn full of supplies."  
  
"Yeah, and they're all ruined thanks to me, remember?" she said sarcastically. "Oh...yeah. But still there was enough food to actually make something good."  
  
"Oi! I could cook if you guys had the right stuff! You don't have anything! No pop tarts, cereal, hot pockets, ect."  
  
Kaika cocked his head. 'What on Earth is she talking about?' "What is a 'pop tart-s?" he tried to pronounce the words correctly.  
  
Aiko looked at him in sheer disbelief. "You don't know what a pop tart is?" "Iie. Should I?"  
  
"What kinds of things do you usually eat?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"You do know what a McDonalds cheeseburger is, ne?!"  
  
Kaika gave her a weird look. He wasn't even going to try to pronounce that. 'A Mc-do-no-l-d-z? What the heck is she talking about?!'  
  
"I can't believe this! Where the heck am I?!?! I know I couldn't be anywhere on Earth. Is this Mars or something?"  
  
"Are you saying you're from some other world?"  
  
Aiko flopped on the bed beside him. "Well, yes and no. AAh! I don't know. I'm just...here!" she said exasperated. "Well, I'll leave you alone to gripe about my PATHETIC cooking skills. Ja!" Aiko walked out of the door to go fold her laundry.  
  
'Could she have come from the miko's world?' he thought. 'And what is a chi- se-y-ber-ger?' He picked up his chops sticks and drew circles in his eggs. He was surprised at how burnt she had left the muffin and eggs.  
  
'Well, one thing's for sure. She can't cook for beans...' He laid the plate on a nearby table and turned back over to go to sleep.  
  
Miyuki's eyes opened slowly when she heard someone calling her name. The light nearly blinded her and she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Miyuki?! Are you awake? Oh my God! I thought you had died or something!" shouted Saiyuri. "Stop yelling at me! What time is it? Where am I?" Sudden realization kicked in.  
  
"You're at my house and you've been out for like an hour now," said a somewhat familiar voice.  
  
Miyuki sat up from the bed she was in. She peered around the room and saw a cheerful Saiyuri and an unaffected Keone staring at her.  
  
"What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"Well, you kinda collapsed and started bleeding and stuff. It was really freaky! Now all the stuff's disappeared. I was hoping you'd tell me what's up."  
  
Miyuki looked at her arms and legs scanning for any cuts or bruises. Nothing. "I-I really have no idea..."  
  
The three girls went silent a minute. Keone broke the silence.  
  
"Um, do you two still want me to translate that book?" she said partly annoyed by the silence.  
  
Miyuki and Saiyuri came back to their senses. "H-hai!" they said in unison.  
  
Keone laughed at the response. "You guys have been around each other too long. Alright, I'll start."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The book~~~~  
  
Aiko took another shirt from the laundry stack to fold. She recognized it as the one she had worn to this place, her pj top. "I wish I could have worn something better than pajamas," she said out loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Kaika from the doorway.  
  
"Aaah! Hey! Don't do that!"  
  
Kaika blinked a few times then repeated his question. "What do you mean 'something better then pa-ja-ma's?" He pronounced the last word as best he could.  
  
"Well, pj's aren't the best traveling clothes, ya' know!" She put away the clothes in a hamper. "So, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Aiko didn't recognize the seriousness in his voice. "What? Is it about the clothes thing the other day?"  
  
"Well, no... That was you! I knew it!" Aiko rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Look, are you gonna stand there all day or spit it out?"  
  
Kaika looked annoyed at her. "Well, actually it's more of a statement. This might surprise you, but other people have come here from another world too."  
  
Aiko's eyes lit up. "Honto ne?! Did they get to go home? How long did they have to wait?" She spat out question after question at Kaika.  
  
"Well, yes and yes. At least over a year. I actually liked one of them for a while, but that's been a long while ago."  
  
"D-do you know why I'm here? Or at least why they were here?"  
  
Kaika sat down on the floor opposite her and motioned her to sit too. "This is gonna take a bit. Well, I just recently remembered all of this, so some things are still pretty fuzzy."  
  
Aiko raised an eyebrow. "You look too young to have Alzheimer's..." Kaika just ignored her.  
  
"Well, our religion is based on four gods. Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. Each God protects one country. A girl from another world is supposed to appear when the country is in trouble in order to summon the God."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't take too long. So, how do I summon the God?"  
  
"It's not quite that simple. The priestess has to find the seven celestial warriors in order to summon the God."  
  
"So? I could find them. That should be easy too. Um...where are they anyways?"  
  
"Boy you're hard headed! It's NOT gonna be that easy! I should know. I'm one of the Seiryuu!"  
  
Kaika pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a glowing blue symbol.  
  
Aiko looked at his shoulder and then at him. "Can I get a tattoo too? That's so cool!"  
  
"It's not a tattoo! It's the mark of a seiryuu seishi. I am Amiboshi."  
  
Aiko smiled. "See? That was pretty easy! Now, lets get me outta' here!" She started to standup but Kaika grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"We can't just leave like that." He took in an exasperated breath. "Almost all of the warriors have died and probably been reincarnated. They won't remember anything about there past lives." 'Not even my brother...'  
  
Aiko finally understood what he meant. "So, uh, how do we start then?" She looked at his symbol again trying to convince herself that it was not a dream.  
  
"Well, first we have to get out of this house. These people aren't going to take too fondly that their 'son' is leaving them again."  
  
"What do you mean by that? That's no way to talk about your parents! You could loose them at any moment! I should know that!"  
  
Kaika looked at the floor. "Well, they aren't really my parents. I had betrayed the Suzaku no miko and as a punishment, I let myself fall into a river during a flood. I didn't die, but I ended up here and they took me in as there long lost son."  
  
"Did you have any siblings or other family?"  
  
"My real parents died when I was little. I had a twin brother, but I'm pretty sure he died. He was also a seiryuu seishi, Suboshi." He sat in a train of thought for a minute or so then suddenly remembered Aiko's response to his family problems. "Why did you say that you should know about loosing your parents?"  
  
Aiko's somewhat hopeful expression diminished. "Well...My parents died when I was little too, so I do know what it's like. I have step parents too."  
  
"Oh.Sorry."  
  
"About what? There isn't anything to be sorry for. It happened a long time ago."  
  
There was a long pause for a while then Aiko snaped her fingers.  
  
"I know! We could give your parents a really good meal then tell them about this!"  
  
Kaika gave her a wary look. "I seriously doubt that will work."  
  
"Well, if you aren't gonna' help, I'll do it on my own!"  
  
All the color left Kaika's face when he remembered breakfast that morning. "No! I mean...I'll fix the food."  
  
"We don't have much to make."  
  
"I'll make out a list and you can go to the village and get some stuff." 'That'll keep her busy while I cook,' he thought.  
  
Aiko gave him a nonchallant look. "Su~re! Whatever. I'm gonna go pack some stuff."  
  
"You don't have anything."  
  
"So? You have some things." She smiled and closed the door quickly.  
  
'Great. Just great.' Kaika went to the kitchen and started to write the list.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boring!" Keene yawned and put the book in her lap. "So why do you two want me to read this book anyways?"  
  
"Well...Long story," Miyuki said.  
  
Keene walked over to her stereo and turned on some music. "I got time. I did just take off from work to take care of you."  
  
"Um, well...Do you remember Aiko?"  
  
Keene didn't.  
  
"Well, she was that girl you used to bully in middle school. I got that for her birthday present."  
  
"So you want me to read it to you so you know all about it for her birthday?"  
  
"Uh, no. She kind of'-"  
  
"Look Keone. She got sucked in that book and we need to get her out. We couldn't read it and see how or why but we definatly know that she's in that book!" Saiyuri spat at both her friends.  
  
"Uh...Sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you guys, but she is my best friend. I just want to know if she's safe."  
  
Keone blinked for a minute. "You mean she's this miko girl? Aiko?" She started laughing. "People just don't get 'sucked into' books. That was a nice joke though."  
  
"It's not a joke." Saiyuri looked at her seriously.  
  
"What's that look for? Are you telling me this story is real? That people get engulfed in light and become the main character of a story?"  
  
"Well, basically, yeah." Miyuki nodded.  
  
"Holy crap! Do you know how incredibly awesome that is?! Wow!"  
  
"Um, yeah." Miyuki backed away from the ranting Keone.  
  
"It's not that awesome though. We don't know how to get her back."  
  
Sudden realization came over Keone. "Wait a minute. Does that little incident earlier have anything to do with this book?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably..." said Saiyuri.  
  
"How though? Are you two connected or something?"  
  
'What on Earth is she talking about?' "I really don't know."  
  
"I have to admit, I have read almost every fantasy book there is! Usually, two people have some kind of a link that bonds them together through the dimensions of space and time!"  
  
Both of the other girls just stared at Keone blankly.  
  
"You know! Something that they both have that forms a link where they can feel the others emotions or hurts." Again, the two girls just stared. "Come one! You've never heard that before?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
Keone sighed. "Well, is there something in this...uh, dimension that Aiko also has on her?" Miyuki thought for a minute but couldn't remember.  
  
Saiyuri remembered something though. "Hey! Didn't you give her that same necklace?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I did. Would that do?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That's probably it. Try to communicate with her using the necklace."  
  
Miyuki shook her head and sighed. "Alright."  
  
"I'll read and see if she gets it then!" Keone took the book into her lap and started reading again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright then. First I have to find some bred." Aiko read the grocery list out loud. As she walked down the street she couldn't help but notice all the attention she was getting. People were staring and pointing at her. 'It must be my clothes.' She looked down at her outfit. She had on the tank top from her pj's and a pair of Kaika's pants.  
  
"Take a picture!" she shouted at a couple kids laughing at her. They immediately took off. 'Brats...Cute brats, but still brats.'  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name.  
  
~'Aiko!'~  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" She spun around in the crowded street.  
  
~'Can you hear me? Oh God! Aiko!'~  
  
Aiko couldn't ever forget that voice. "Miyuki! But how?"  
  
~'Our necklace's! Keone says they're out link.'~  
  
By now, everyone was watching the girl standing in the street talking to herself. Aiko tried to lower her voice.  
  
"Keone? That bully?"  
  
~'Um, I'd be careful about what you say...She's the one reading that book.'~  
  
"Oh...oops. Wait a sec. How come she's reading it?"  
  
~'Well, uh.Long story.'~  
  
Aiko was about to answer her friend when she collided into a boy. She fell on the hard dirt path of the street.  
  
"Uff! Oh, I'm so sorry! Here." She reached out to help the boy stand. She looked him over and immediately thought 'weirdo!' He had on a black cape covering his body features.  
  
He looked up at Aiko and slapped her hand away.  
  
Aiko scoffed at him. "Well someone needs to learn some manners!"  
  
The boy stood up and reached for something by his waist. It was a rope with a ball at each end.  
  
"Now you will pay Suzaku no miko, Miaka!"  
  
Aiko's eyes widened and she took off running.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Keone, what happened? I lost our connection!"  
  
Keone gave them a confused look. "Well, uh.It could have been that someone is chasing her now."  
  
Saiyuri didn't like the sarcasm in her voice. "What the heck do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it says that a warrior from the past started chasing her through the streets. That's it."  
  
The girl's faces looked down cast by that.  
  
Miyuki stated the obvious. "This isn't good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm horrible aren't I? I don't like cliffhangers myself, but the next chapter should be out within another week. My computer lab teacher is letting me go on the computers during my free period and type up this story. He likes anime/manga too so WHOO!!  
  
Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!  
  
KT-chan: Well, thank you so much! Finally I'm getting some reviews! ^u^ I haven't had the time to read your stories completely yet. The real reason for that is that I'm getting my learners license this weekend and I have a major book test to study for so I'm sorry about that. I will read them latter though! Pinky promise! Oh and as for the title.my mom is a music teacher and corrected me on it. I had accidentally typed in Saranota when it should have been Sonata. It is where one person plays one solo part and another person plays another. The contradicting sounds end up "battling" each other. Towards the end, one of the soloists will "win" so to say. It's a form of classical music. @o@ Sorry if I confused you. I live in the state of confusion after all! ^^ Do you have IM? My AOL IM is kaikagurly. (no caps) Maybe we can talk sometime?  
  
ShadowHawk225: Whooo! New chappie! I was gonna let you read it first but I thought I'd use my limited Internet time as best as I could. Please tell me I didn't make so many mistakes! * Sigh * Hopefully not. Wish me luck on the all A's thing! ^u^ Well, I have to put this up in a hurry before the bell rings! Bye!  
  
~Aiko~ 


	4. Hackey sacks of doom

Hello good readers! dun dun dum!!! Well.I know it has taken a while, but I finally got this chappie up! ^o^p Whoo!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nutin'! Gomen nasai. sweat drop  
  
Chapter 4: Hackey sacks of doom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plate in Amiboshi's hand crashed on the floor. A sudden surge of familiar ki flowed through his body.  
  
"What th...Shun? It can't be!" He tried to convince himself that it was not real but failed. He knew that only one person in the whole world could be the possessor of that energy.  
  
Kaika made his mind up and took off out of the door in hopes of finding his "dead" brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiko dodged one of the balls that flew past her head. "Would you put those hacky sacks down and tell me why the hell you're fighting me?!" she screamed at him, nearly out of breath.  
  
The boy scoffed. "You make me sick, Miaka! You don't remember me huh? Well, I'll make sure to make a...lasting impression."  
  
"Damn it! I am not this Miaka-baka!! How many times do I have to say it?" She stopped running and turned to face her attacker. "And why do you look so much like Ami-kun?"  
  
The boy gave her a disdainful look. "My name is Suboshi! Seiryuu seishi! You still don't remember?!"  
  
Aiko gave him a "well duh" look. "You're a seishi? Why are you fighting me? I'm supposed to be your...Something or other according to Amiboshi."  
  
Suboshi was getting tired of this. "Enough! Shut up!!" His weapon flew towards Aiko. She tried to jump out of the way, but a root in the ground tripped her up and she fell backward.  
  
'Kuso!' she thought as she saw the distance between the yo-yo thing and her shrinking. She covered her eyes with her hand and waited for the impact of the killer yo-yos. It never came.  
  
Aiko heard the sound of the spinning balls die down. 'Huh?'  
  
She looked over her arm and saw Amiboshi standing in front of her. 'He's protecting *me*? Why-'  
  
"Suboshi...If that is really you then stop this! I don't know what the heck is going on, but stop!"  
  
'Oh...That's why...' Aiko thought ruefully.  
  
Suboshi caught his weapon. "Aniki...Miaka! There! Why-"  
  
Amiboshi let out an indignant sigh. "That's not Miaka, otouto! That's Aiko! She's the new priestess of Seiryuu!"  
  
Suboshi's face fell. "...Of...Seiryuu..."  
  
Aiko stood up and got in front of Amiboshi. "That's right and you are a big...big---big...Uh.meanie!" With that said, she turned around and ran all the way back home in a flustered state of mind.  
  
Amiboshi raised his hand in protest but almost fell from the force of his brother. "Aniki! I've missed you so much! Damn it, I've missed you!" he said through red-hot tears. Amiboshi put his hand on his brother's back. "I've missed you too, 'touto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knew his brother had been through a lot but not to such an extent! It had been two hours since their reunion and his twin was still crying, though not as badly. He had stayed for the most part of the day away from Aiko. Amiboshi sighed. 'How on Earth could Suboshi gotten Aiko confused with Miaka? They don't even look alike! Aiko has much softer hair and...' He blushed at that thought. 'Baka! Why did I think THAT?!'  
  
Almost as if on cue Aiko came in with Suboshi's Ryuuseisui in her arms with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you doing with those? They're dangerous..."  
  
Aiko didn't answer but just walked off out of the kitchen.  
  
Amiboshi furrowed his brows. 'This is not gonna turn out good...'  
  
Again as if on cue, Suboshi came running in the kitchen. Tear trails were still visible.  
  
"Have you seen that girl?" He looked very flustered.  
  
Amiboshi closed his eyes and pointed to the open kitchen door.  
  
His twin brother almost ran out of the kitchen muttering inaudible words.  
  
"Don't cuss Shun! Onegai?" Amiboshi started, but Suboshi had already left.  
  
He put a lid on the noodles he was making and went outside. He immediately saw Suboshi trying to climb a tree and Aiko making indignant faces and sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"What? Poor little Suboshi can't get his hackey sacks of doom?"  
  
"What the heck is a hackey sack?! Give me back my Ryuuseisui!"  
  
"Oh, so that's what they're called?"  
  
Amiboshi laughed at the situation. His brother was staring into a tree. Aiko was laughing her head off from a branch high up in the tree holding the Ryuuseisui for ransom.  
  
Aiko gingerly started swinging the Ryuuseisui around in circles in the tree. "Hey! This is fun! Neat!"  
  
Suboshi looked horror stricken. "Stop! Those are mine! Give them back!"  
  
Aiko snorted. "Fat chance! You need to apologize first!"  
  
"No! Not till I have my Ryuuseisui!"  
  
Aiko stopped twirling them and looked over the striped cloth spindle. "How did you make these things fly anyways?"  
  
Suboshi huffed. "Damned if I'm telling you!" He slid off the trunk of the tree and plopped down on the grass.  
  
Amiboshi stepped up underneath the tree and whapped Suboshi in the head. "You're never getting them back by cussing at her!" He looked up at Aiko.  
  
"Well, Shun's power is telekinesis. He uses those "ho-key-sacks" as you call them through his power."  
  
Aiko nodded slightly. "How come I don't have a power? Aren't I the miko?"  
  
"Um, miko's don't have...that kind of power..."  
  
Aiko pouted. "That's not very fair! Well, I've still got your weapon Subo- chan!" She stood up on the branch and started swinging the weapon around in different patterns.  
  
"Watch it! Your gonna fall if you do that!" Amiboshi screamed at her from the ground.  
  
"Nuh uh! Just watch this!" She tossed the weapon in the air and caught it with her right hand but lost her footing. "Ahh!"  
  
Amiboshi jumped over to where she was headed and tried to catch her.  
  
Aiko closed her eyes. Amazingly enough, she hardly felt the ground. 'I must be dead or something. It's so warm and soft, and.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by something poking her shoulder. 'Huh? Dead people can't feel stuff...right...?'  
  
She slowly tried to open her eyes.  
  
Her eyes went big and she turned crimson. A pair of bright violet eyes was looking into hers.  
  
"Um...Could you please get off of me...Uh.." Amiboshi stammered.  
  
Suboshi burst out laughing.  
  
"I..Um, sorry!" Aiko got off of Amiboshi blushing furiously. Amiboshi was an even deeper shade of red.  
  
Suboshi stood up holding his stomach. "That was soooo fun-!"  
  
Aiko hit him in the head with the forgotten Ryuuseisui and ran into the house. "Idiot!" She stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the door.  
  
Suboshi grabbed his ryuuseisui and huffed. "What's wrong with her?!"  
  
Amiboshi rolled his eyes. 'That's my brother' is all he could think of to say about the situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did she really just hit Suboshi?" All three girls were laughing.  
  
That's our Aiko!" Saiyuri boasted. "Going around and hitting guys from foreign lands!"  
  
Miyuki looked at the one page picture appearing in the book. She wished that she could have seen it. "Well, I guess we should hope that she doesn't end up killing her. what were they called? Shichiseishi?"  
  
"Later that night, the eldest of the twins explained everything to his foster parents..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We..we understand Kaika.¦Amiboshi...Please protect the country for us." His father held his shaking mother in his strong arms. "Please take care of yourself and Seiryuu no miko."  
  
Kaika could feel tears threatening. He took in a deep breath. "We will leave tomorrow. The sooner we start this traverse, the sooner I can return to you."  
  
He gently hugged his crying mother but she clung to him for her dear life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiko watched the scene from the hallway. The shadows could tell all even if she couldn't hear. She slid down the wall. Suboshi had been in Amiboshi''s room but came out with a towel in hand. "See ya! I'm gonna take a dip in the lake!" He turned to leave but Aiko grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"You idiot! Your brother's trying to talk to his parents!"  
  
Suboshi narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Those are NOT his parents!" Aiko let go of his sleeve.  
  
"Damn it! Just wait, please?!"  
  
Suboshi kept walking. "Why?"  
  
"Because...I said so!"  
  
"La la la! I can't hear you!" Suboshi put his fingers in his ears.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Amiboshi walked in on the scene. "Shun...I told you to stay in my room!"  
  
His brother pouted." It's boring Aniki! Plus, I kinda need a bath after traveling so long ya' know!"  
  
"I couldn't agree better!" Aiko chimed in.  
  
"Just what does *that* infer?!"  
  
"That you stink."  
  
Suboshi huffed. "I can't believe you're Yui-sama's replacement! What a disgrace."  
  
'Yui...sama? Who...' She looked up at Amiboshi. "What's a yui-sama?"  
  
"Well, otouto was in love with the former priestess...It's gonna take him a while to get used to this idea."  
  
Aiko jumped up. "Oi, where is the bath around here? I've looked all over and I still can't find one."  
  
"Um...it's not in the house..." Amiboshi trailed off. 'Who does she think I am? The emperor?'  
  
Aiko gave him a very puzzled look. "You mean you have a bath house? Sugoi!"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Then take me to it please." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Um...Okay..."  
  
They heeded out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No friggen' way!!" Aiko looked at the cold stream and Amiboshi told her that if she wanted to bath she could either jump in or heat up some water over a fire.  
  
Aiko just gawked at him. 'A stream? Is he nuts?!' "There is no way that I'm getting in there!" She folded her arms determined not to.  
  
"It's not really that big of a deal. We are in the desert you know. It's never that cold even in the winter."  
  
"No way! I'm not taking one step in that!"  
  
"Suit yourself then." Amiboshi sighed.  
  
A hand clasped onto Aiko shoulder and she screeched and fell backwards in the stream.  
  
"Suboshi you baka yarou!!!!!" She splashed some water at Suboshi who was rolling with laughter.  
  
"And you were saying?" He pointed at the water.  
  
Aiko got up and pulled Suboshi in with her.  
  
"Aaah! What the? You!!!"  
  
He splashed her in the face.  
  
"Serves you right!" She threw a dirt clod at his shoulder and it splattered.  
  
Soon there was a water war.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Amiboshi shouted from the bank. The two looked at each other then at Amiboshi with evil looks. Amiboshi gulped hard and tried to run for it but didn't make it.  
  
*Kersplash*  
  
"Hey!!!" He started laughing about the situation. "Why'd you do that?!" The only answer he got was two waves of water. His hair was limp and wet over his closed eyes and he gently blew his bangs away from his face.  
  
Aiko and Suboshi liked to have died laughing.  
  
"Oh, so this is funny?" Aiko nodded through her acute attempt to stop laughing.  
  
"I think it's...HilarioUS!!!" Amiboshi knocked her down into the water.  
  
"Why you!" She kicked water all over the twins and they fell backwards into the stream too.  
  
The water melee went on for almost an hour after dark set in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~Amiboshi~~~~~~~~  
  
'What a way to spend my last night here.' He threw his bag over his shoulder. It contained all his cherished possessions from this village. I'd better double check on everything. Everything is going to seem so empty with out me here. What's that? There's a black box in the corner. 'This is that thing I found after Aiko.Um...Fell.' A knock gently breaks my conversation. "Um.can I come in? It's Aiko."  
  
"Sure. I think I have something of yours." I hand her the box and her face lights up. 'All this over that?' "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!!" I give her a small smile. "Finally!!! Oh yeah! Do you know what this means?!" She was almost hopping with joy.  
  
"Um...no." "This is my music of the soul! Thank you Ami-kun!" She wraps her arms around me tightly. I blush felling her breast push up to my skin. 'I like her hair. It's smells like...Begonias. Ack! What am I thinking?!' Aiko smiled happily and bounded out of the room.  
  
From in the hall I could hear my otouto's voice. "What are you so happy about? Uff!"  
  
"Ami-kun found my CD player!! He even found the extra batteries!!"  
  
Otouto walked in blushing and looking like Aiko was a mad woman. "What the hell is a CD player?" "Baka! Don't cuss!"  
  
"Sorry. Old habit." My brother is such an idiot. I wouldn't have him any other way though. 'Thank you Seiryuu for letting him come back.'  
  
"Um...Aniki, daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
I smile again and put my arm around him. "Diajoubu! I'm just glad that you're back."  
  
Shun hugs me tight. "I'm not leaving if Nakago were to ki blast the heck out of me!" Suddenly, a very beautiful song comes from the kitchen. 'Funny...I can't even remotely name those instruments...' I look at my otouto and apparently he's thinking the same thing. "I'll go check it out..." I get up. "Why don't you finish packing? Okay?" I leave before he can retort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amiboshi walked into the kitchen. Aiko had taken the earphones off her headset and turned up the volume to full blow. Aiko was in the middle of the kitchen dancing and singing into a spoon. "Every heart beat bears your name! It's clear and states my claim! Ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true! Every heart beat belongs to you!"  
  
Aiko twirled around and pretended she was a rock star dancing on stage. Her eyes were closed shut and she just missed the table in mid-twirl. "Every heart beat bears your name! It's so clear and states my claim! My red blood runs true blue. Every heartbeat belongs to--"  
  
She twirled again to point and opened her eyes. She turned Suzaku red.  
  
"Amibsohi! What.What are you looking at?!" She turned off her CD player and wiped her bangs from her face. "Well?"  
  
Amiboshi blinked a few times trying to understand what had just happened. "What..What was that?" He didn't dare come any closer.  
  
"Um, sorry. I like listening to this. It's an oldie I know but...You're still gawking." Amiboshi blinked again and broke his stare. "Sorry. I've never heard any kind of song like.THAT before!"  
  
"Um...Oh yeah.Different world." She thought a minute. "I'll show you later. I have to finish packing." She dashed out of the kitchen right as Suboshi came in.   
  
"Did you find out what that howling noise was?" He stated even though he knew the answer. A book came hurtling down the hallway and hit him in the neck. "Itai!!!" He broke down on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! That's another chapter!! It really didn't explain that much...Gomen nasai! - -'' If you guys have any questions about this chapter please don't hesitate to ask. I know it was confusing. Okay! Letter time!  
  
ShadowHawk: Whoo! ^o^p New chappie!! Yeah! Go me! Thanks for helping with some things.^^''' Ps: I have your picture!^^ Yeah! You'll like it I think. KT: Well, I want to tell you right now that I really did try not to use as much Japanese in this one. Also, I know I changed the tenses around. I couldn't think of a way to do it without screwing up Ami's thoughts though. Gomen ne. I hope you liked it though!^^ Oh! And I got my web page up! Whoo! It's Please visit my site!^^ It's my first attempt. It's still not all up yet though. Sorry.  
  
Well, gotta go! Ja!  
  
~Aiko~ 


	5. Horses stink

Konnichi wa! Oi! I've been having such a bad week! I sure hope you guys are having a lot more fun then me! I really shouldn't complain. For one, I got a new computer out of it. For two, you guys really don't care.^^' My dad took my AIM out of my computer for no reason, I got a 'c' on algebra 2 which is the reason I'm not gonna' get to go to AWA in Atlanta, GA. Next week, and my grandmother had to go in for an operation today.  
  
*Sighs* - - I even had a cosplay outfit for the weekend too.Shoot. *KAPOW!!!!* Tasuki?! Was that you?! I'll sick Ashitare on you!!!  
  
Tasuki: Wh-what? It was him! *points at Suboshi* Amanda: What was that? Suboshi: Kuso! *sweat drop* I kinda' lost my control over my Ryuuseisui and. Amanda: When me and Ami have kids, remind me never to give them yo yos. Amiboshi: *blush* What? K-Kids? Suboshi: Oooo! I can see it now! Aniki and Amanda, sittin' in a tree! Tasuki: K-*is hit by Amanda* Amanda: Do not taunt my Ami-ai! *hugs Ami* Amiboshi: Why me?! Amanda: Because we were made for each other!  
  
Well, on with the next chapter!^u^  
  
~~~~*.*~~~~~^o^p~~~~~^6~~~~  
  
"Okay guys, I have my stuff read.y." Aiko's stream of thought was lost as she watched the twins reading two horses for the journey.  
  
"Oh that's good. I'll put them on your horse for you."  
  
"Um.D-don't you need a license or something to ride that?"  
  
Both twins gave her funny looks. Suboshi was the first to ask. "What the hell's a license?"  
  
Aiko ignored him. "Um.I really don't think I should get on that thing."  
  
"You're afraid of a horse!" Suboshi stated instead of asking.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"So what if I am, baka?! I'm still not gonna ride it!"  
  
Suboshi gave an indignant snort. "Then walk."  
  
Aiko huffed. "I will!" She turned to Amiboshi. "Um.just.how far is this capital place?"  
  
"Um, a long ways. It's in another country."  
  
Aiko felt her heart sink. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Amiboshi sighed. "Well, you could ride with me or otouto."  
  
Aiko looked like a mouse caught in a trap. 'Great. I can either ride with Mr. Gallant or Mr. Lame.' She reviewed her options twice more and decided she should just give up. "Fine..." She approached his horse on her tip toes trying not to let it know she was there.  
  
Amiboshi tapped her shoulder gently. "Boo."  
  
"Ahhk! Don't do that!!!" She held her hand dramatically over her heart.  
  
"Do you need some help?"  
  
As much as she was afraid to admit it, she did. "Yes," she said barely over a whisper.  
  
He helped her up on the horse and then got on behind her. 'This is going to be a looooong journey,' he thought ruefully.  
  
"54 bottles of root beer on the wall. 54 bottles of root bear! Take one down pass it ar-"  
  
"Knock it off already!!!" Suboshi bellowed. "Gods!!! Can't you shut UP for once?!"  
  
Aiko stopped singing and pouted. "Sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"'Touto."  
  
"Yes Aniki?" He smiled innocently.  
  
The elder sighed. "Why don't you go check up the road a bit. We should reach a city sometime soon."  
  
His brother smiled and bolted off down the road. A long silence followed his leave.  
  
Aiko leaned back on Amiboshi and looked up at the sky. "How much longer are we gonna have?"  
  
"Not too long."  
  
"Good because my butt hurts like heck and your brother isn't helping."  
  
Amiboshi didn't reply to this. He knew that his brother could appear to be a jackass sometimes, but wasn't going to say it audibly.  
  
The silence was unnerving for Aiko though. 'Man.I hope I didn't insult him.Uh oh. What the heck should I do now? Me and my big mouth.'  
  
Soon enough she started singing another song. "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!!"  
  
Amiboshi raised an eyebrow. "What is that from?"  
  
"Um.Sorry. It's a Christmas carol."  
  
"Mmm hmm." He decided not to ask her what Christmas was. At least not now of all times.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, is your brother a skitz?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Is he." She twirled her finger above her temple.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh.Gomen."  
  
"You know, you really should give him a chance." Aiko turned around and looked at him which made a slight blush creep over his cheeks.  
  
"Why? He's the one that tried to kill me. I still don't know why either."  
  
"He...uh...thought you were someone else."  
  
"Annnk! Try again." She smiled at him.  
  
Amiboshi sighed. "Well, he was in love with lady Yui and did anything for her. He somehow thought that lady Yui hated the Suzaku no miko. So."  
  
"So." She edged him on.  
  
"He died trying to kill the Suzaku no miko."  
  
Aiko's eyes widened. "He was.But he's.How come.But he's still alive!" She blurted out dumbfoundedly.  
  
"We think Seiryuu let him live."  
  
"The big salamander?"  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"But.I don't understand. What happens if I die? Will I be brought back?"  
  
He paused before he answered. "You won't die because we will protect you."  
  
Aiko felt a blush come across her face and quickly turned around. At that same time, they topped a hill overlooking a city. "Holy." 'This place is huge!!!!' She mused to herself looking at the buisy market place.  
  
Aiko's Thoughts~~~~  
  
Wow.This place is so buisy. We've only been here a few minutes, but.wow!  
  
Chikens and ducks are all over the place! Some kids are chasing one around outside of a house with a white drape over the front. Hmm.I wonder what that's for.Is it someone's b-day?  
  
"Hey, what's up with the ribbon?" I ask Amiboshi. His face went from smiling to frowning in like less then a second! I hope nothings wrong with it.I really don't see how anything could be though.  
  
"It means someone there has died recently."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!"  
  
The squirt.AKA Suboshi, frowned worse then usual too.  
  
"I think that's the inn too."  
  
Amiboshi nodded and headed in the building. I followed a few feet behind them. Gosh. We're going to be staying with a dead person.. As my thoughts drifted further off I noticed my eyes had suddenly drifted down. Down to a certain part below the waist of one of my protectors. I blushed and averted my gaze quickly. 'Idiot! No hentai thoughts! No hentai thoughts! Even if he does have a cute ass.Akk! Idiot!!'  
  
"Are you okay?" The younger butt hole asked with less then pure concern.  
  
"Nope! I'm Aiko!" I grinned evily. "I am here to torture you!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Um.Yeah.I think I'm gonna head on up stairs." He tapped his twin on the shoulder. In all of our fusing, Amiboshi had rented a room already. "Ready?"  
  
The elder nodded. "Yeah. Here. You take this stuff up to the first room on the right. I'm going to get the rest." His twin nodded and took the stuff anxiously.  
  
"Hai Aniki!" He scured his butt up stairs.  
  
"Um.Can you carry your stuff? I have to put the horse in the barn next door."  
  
I blushed remembering what happened a minute ago. "Uh..Y-yeah! Sure!" I quickly unloaded all the things I'd packed and more. Me and my big mouth! I nearly fell over into a pile of.you know, because of it! Oi veh!  
  
I hobbled over to the stairs and made my way up. As I was leaving, I noticed their was a bunch of people all dressed in brown stuff in the room to the right of the main desk. It wasn't that big, but I could see that there was a small coffin in the center of the room. I decided to put my stuff up in the room then ask questions.  
  
I basically fell on the small bed in the room. My legs were about to fall off! God! That was the worst ride! And guess what? I have to do it all over again tomorrow. I always knew I hated horses for a reason.  
  
Suboshi was busying himself with putting things away. When he wasn't looking, I took those weird ball things he had and took off down the stairs again at a much faster pace.  
  
What did he call these things again? Ryuuseisui? Yeah.Shooting star spindles? Weird name for some yo yos. Actually, I've never heard of anyone naming their yo yos before. It's strange. People can name inanimate objects like cars and computers but not yo yos.  
  
"Um, excuse me mister, "I said to the man at the front desk. "If you don't mind my asking, who is the um.deceased?"  
  
The man coughed a little. 'Aww. I bet it was his wife or something. They probably both caught a cold.' "Well miss, that was my third son. I'm afraid the dreamwalker got to him."  
  
"Um, what's a dreamwalker?"  
  
The man furrowed his brow. "It is a terrible creature. I don't rightly know where it origionated from, but it sucks the souls right out of a person." His fist balled up as he talked. "It will enter a person through the mouth- "  
  
"You mean it kisses people?"  
  
"Yes.Yes that is about the just of it. It will take over that person then try to infect someone else. Once it does, it will leave the first body without a soul." Tears started to form in the man's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"The-the only way to release the souls is by killing that monster!"  
  
'Okay..Man's going mad here! I'd better haul tail out of here.' "Well, I will be sure to..Um, pay my respects when I return." I patted the man on the back then hurried out of the door. 'He almost went psycho on me but.I can't help but feel sorry for him. To loose your son AND your sons' soul? That's just horrible.' I shivered at the mere thought.  
  
I tied the ryuuseisui to my obi. I defiantly don't want Subo-chan arguing with me again. I don't think Amiboshi would like that.  
  
I felt a tug at the said weapon and to my amazement it was spinning wildly. "What the." At that moment, the two balls detatched from either end as if someone was playing tug-o-war and they had won. "Kuso!!!!" I took off after them at a run. Darting between horses and people as I ran. I almost lost sight of them once. Then they turned down an ally.  
  
'What the heck is going on?' I went down the ally and fell to my knees rasping from loss of oxygen. Then..Someone spoke.  
  
"Good evening young lady. Are you lost?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat. I looked up to see a young man holding the spindles in his hands.  
  
"O-oh.No. C-can I have those back? They belong to a friend of mine and."  
  
The man smiled. "Of coarse." He strutted over to me and bent down to help me up. "But you must help me first."  
  
~Amiboshi's POV~  
  
"Shun.Where is Aiko?" I asked otouto.  
  
"Argggg!!! Where are they!?" He tossed a shirt or two out of the drawer.  
  
"Where are what?"  
  
Shun rubbed his temples roughly. "My ryuuseisui are missing! So is that girl.I bet she took them!" "Calm down Shun-chan. Don't jump to conclusions." At that moment, the door to our room opened and Aiko walked in. "There you are!"  
  
"Akk!! My ryuuseisui!" Otouto grabbed at something on Aiko's belt.  
  
I gave him an annoyed look. Surprisingly enough, Aiko smiled. "Sorry Shun- chan. I should have asked first."  
  
Suboshi gave us both a questioning look. "Are you.feeling okay?"  
  
"Not really. Could you get me some water from down stairs please?"  
  
I think my brother was ready to slap her for being so nice. He looked partly afraid of her too. As soon as he left, I walked Aiko to the bed. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on silly!" She leaned on my shoulder. I blushed like mad.  
  
"A-Aiko.Can you stop that. What's going on? Tell me." I quickly stood up rigid.  
  
She furrowed her brows. "What? Can't I act strange ever now and again?" She stood up beside me. "Besides, I think I like you." She leaned in close and tried to kiss me. I pushed her out of the way. "Who are you?! You are NOT her!!"  
  
She laughed. "So what if I am not her?" 'Shit this is strange!'  
  
"You're.The dreamwalker aren't you?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess you figured it out huh?" I reached for my flute ready to battle. "You won't be needing that. This girl will die if you kill me."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"If I die, she dies. There is no way for you to beat me. I have you ripe for the picking."  
  
"Aniki!" Suboshi knocked Aiko's body in the jaw. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"You brat!" Tendrils shot forth from Aiko's hand.  
  
Shun jumped out of the way. "What do I do?!"  
  
"I-I don't know.."  
  
"Can't you, like get it to come out of her body or something?"  
  
"You mean exercise her?" Huh.Never done that before I think..I can try though. We have to save her. "It's useless! Once I switch from this body, the girl's soul is mine!"  
  
"Oh no it won't you pervert!" Suboshi's ryuuseisui was spinning madly around him. I have to do it now before that monster hurts her.or my brother. I raise the flute to my lips.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!!!" A horrendous scream came from Aiko's body as the music surrounded the spirit in her. "Nooo!! This can't be!!!"  
  
The hight of the notes grew and grew until a loud shock wave burst from Aiko's form. The monster was blown into the wall behind her. It had a black hood-like thing and it was hovering above the ground.  
  
Amiboshi stopped playing the frightening melody and ran to Aiko's limp body.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" She asked weakly. She looked up at Amiboshi with round eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"I think we have bigger problems Aniki!!!" Suboshi shouted dodging a black energy attack.  
  
"Go on. I'm fine." Aiko said just before passing out.  
  
Amiboshi let go of the girl and stood up. "How dare you do that to the Seiryuu no miko!!" He raised his flute to the ready. "Ready 'touto?"  
  
"Hai!" He brought his ryuuseisui hovering up in front of him like a snake.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You stupid fools!! I will take your souls in exchange for hers!" The spectral creature held it's palms together as a burning black light began to form. Amiboshi watched as the specter started to fizzle into being whole.  
  
"Suboshi, attack now!!"  
  
The younger twin had already shot forth his weapon. The spirit watched in horror as the weapon shot through his now full form. Black traces of liquid started oozing from the gap. "No!!!" Three white lights shot forth from the hole and into the surrounding walls. "The spirits are escaping!!" It called out in agony. One by one, the spirits of its victims shot out of the growing hole. As the hole grew, more goose fell on the floor.  
  
"You will pay for this!!" It lunged with all it's strength towards Aiko. Amiboshi reached her first and lept out of the rampaging monsters way.  
  
The monster let out a terrible groan and fell to the ground in a fizzling mess of torn rags and suit.  
  
Breathing heavily, the younger twin put down his weapon and ran to his brother. "Aniki! Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you Shun-chan."  
  
Suboshi's face broke out in a big grin. "All in the description!"  
  
"What happened to that water you were going to get?"  
  
"Ahk! Oops! I'll be right back!" He ducked out of the room. "Promise!!"  
  
The girl opened her eyes. "I feel like I was hit by a sumo wrestler!"  
  
"Nope. Just my brother."  
  
Aiko shrugged. "Close enough. At least I didn't faint this time!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Aiko turned towards him. "What? Did I say something?"  
  
"Um.." 'Great.How am I supposed to ask this?' "That monster.Thing.Do you know just what it does to a person while it's in their bodies?"  
  
"Um.Eats their soul?" She shrugged her shoulders. Why was he asking her this after all that had just happened? Heh...Boys.  
  
Amiboshi averted his gaze from Aiko. "That's only after it jumps to the next victim. It feeds off of the persons' desires and.stuff."  
  
Aiko blushed. "I.uh, think I see where you're getting at."  
  
"So." They both said at the same time.  
  
Both of them had turned to look at the same time also. Aiko started blushing heavily. 'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I'm getting so nervous! His eyes are so pretty.Pretty? No. Their like.water.' She found herself entranced by his eyes. Something about them reminded her of a river. The swirling emotions and calm spirit within was what really drew her in. The other was almost equally nervous. 'Now what should I do? Does she, um.like me?' He studied her face to see if any signs of fear or disgust in them. Actually, he didn't know what he was looking for. Just some.answer. Some sign to tell him wasn't acting like a total idiot. He drew in a deep breath.. 'I guess this is worth a shot. Here I go.' "D-do you want to uh.Um.Can I." Aiko just blushed even heavier.  
  
"I guess so.Yeah.We can try." Aiko said nervously not knowing what else to say. She had no clue as to how to handle something like this. 'I just can't believe my day. Maybe it's just a dream. I have been 'asleep' for a few hours, so why can't this just be a dream?' She saw Amiboshi trying to lean down to her. 'I guess if it is a dream it's a good one! Oh! What the hay?' With her intentions sorted out and her mind made up she raised up to greet the others lips.  
  
It was pure bliss. It was a short but sweet kiss. Both of their minds were racing with questions that were soon lost anyways. The only thought either could think of was just how much they wanted this one moment to last forever.  
  
All good things must come to an end though. While the two teens were in heaven on Earth, Suboshi and the man from earlier walked in. Suboshi nearly dropped the glass of water. "Aniki!! What are you doing?!"  
  
Amiboshi pulled out of the pure bliss and turned deep red. Aiko also blushed, but hid it better.  
  
"Sh-Shun.Um..We..Uh."  
  
"Can we go to bed now? I'm getting really tired." Aiko said in a near whisper. She was afraid her voice wouldn't work if she rose over the sound level.  
  
Suboshi nodded to the man behind him. "This is the manager or whatever. He said we could use another room since this one is pretty well trashed." He thumbed towards the scene where the melee had taken place.  
  
The man bowed at all three of the teens. "Thank you so very much! Now our son's spirit had returned! I can not thank you enough for defeating the dreamwalker!"  
  
"It's all in a days work." Suboshi gave him a boyish grin. "But can we move to the other room now?"  
  
"Yes, of coarse. Do you need any help?" The man smiled at Amiboshi who was still holding Aiko in his arms.  
  
"N-no thank you. We can do it by ourselves." Amiboshi stuttered.  
  
The man bowed again and smiled whole-heartedly. "Thank you again." With this said, he left to tend to his now living son. Suboshi looked from one to the other. "Now that he's gone, should I worry about what I just saw?" Amiboshi and Aiko winced.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
Suboshi put his hands in front of him in surrender. "I was only asking! Oi!!" He picked up an unpacked bag and his forgotten weapon and left to the new room.  
  
Amiboshi finally let go of Aiko and stood up. "Um."  
  
"So." She stared at her fingernails just now noticing how bad she had broken one.  
  
"Did anything happen?"  
  
Aiko blushed even harder. 'Now what am I supposed to say to that?'  
  
Luckily for them both, Suboshi strided back into the room whistling. "Are you two going to help or am I supposed to lug all this stuff to the other room?" He folded his arms I dismay looking at the pair. 'I can not believe this is happening.'  
  
The two jumped up as if the floor was made of coals and immediately started packing the strewn things. Each having difficulty keeping to their task, but glad of the change in the atmosphere.  
  
Aww! *sniff* Wittle Aiko is growing up! And being possessed and steeling from Suboshi.^^'' That's m' girl!  
  
So.Lesse here. One update. Check. I still have to get with my friend for the other story of mine. I am awfully sorry for stretching your patience so much like this.  
  
KT- I got it out finally! Yeah! I loved your story! It was really good! ^^ Can't wait for the next chapter though!  
  
ShadowHawk- Rosie! *glomp*Thanks for all the help! Sap 101!  
  
Chibi-face- Oi!!! I'm soooo sorry about that! Gomen ne! I had accidentally put my friends' names in their instead of the characters' names. I think I fixed it though. I tried twice before and stupid stupid FF.net is messing up things! Oi..- -'' I hope to see you in the future! Thanks for reading my story.  
  
Cookie6- ^^- Thank you. I love getting reviews from people. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Welp! Ah! Ja ne wani! (see you later alligator) ~Amanda~ 


	6. Black feathers and Midday kisses

Black feathers and midday kisses: Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT under any known circumstances own any fushigi yugi characters. (mumbles*But soon I shall take over the world withmy army of bishonen and we'll soon see who's laughing! Muah ha ha ha!!  
  
Okay, enjoy this chappie! ^ u ^  
  
Keone got up from reading the last sentence slowly, her mind filling with hate for her once-friend inside the Universe of the four Gods. How could she, that stupid ass jerk, get a boy that she just met to fall in love with her? How come she got to find a nice guy like that when she was left with the memories of...him. Those memories haunted her dreams every waking moment. How could she?  
  
"Um, Keone-chan, are you okay?" Saiyuri spoke up finally. She could have sworn that for a second her friends eyes were filled with some unknown hate...An utterly blank, insipid look of loathing. But as soon as it had been there, it was replaced with a small smile.  
  
"Just reminiscing...Hey I know! Do you guys want some cookies or something? I made some yesterday for my mom."  
  
Saiyuri turned around to see if it was alright with Miyuki, but she the snoring girl spraddled out on the carpet next to the bed. She sighed. 'I guess that coffee this morning wore off already.'  
  
"Well?"  
  
She nodded. "Do you have any candy bars or anything? I'm in a real chocolat- y mood."  
  
Keone rolled her eyes. "Of course! I almost forgot about the chocolator!" She smirked. "Remember when you ate all the chocolate in the lunch room after that pie eating contest?"  
  
"How could I not? That was the best day of my Earthly life!"  
  
"Be right back." She shut the door behind her.  
  
She walked into her kitchen and raided the cookie jar for her secret stash of chocolate-y happiness and tip toed back up stairs. 'The least I need to worry about is my mom or someone coming home and finding me playing hooky.'  
  
She came back to the room and set the plate down next to the book. At first she thought she was seeing things. When she looked at the book she saw a black tread lying on the page. She blinked but it was still there. "Hey, Saiyuri, was this here before?" She reached for the thread.  
  
"Um, I guess so." She picked up a piece of chocolate idly.  
  
When Keone picked the thread up, a black glow imminated from it.  
  
Sairyuri closed her eyes in pure bliss as the chocolate hit her tongue. "This is so good! Did you make this too?" She turned to see her friend but the only thing remaining was an empty spot on the ground covered in black ash next to the book.  
  
~~~~~^~~~~~ Aiko looked at her reflection in the river as crystalline droplets fell off the backs of her now dry hands. How long had it been since she'd last heard her friends? About half a week ago? No. It was only a few days ago. She sighed and leaned back on the bank looking up at the starlit sky.  
  
The trio was only about two hours from the capital now, but she really didn't want to go. What if the guards were mean? What if there was something weird like a big gigantic dandelion attacking the capital right as they got there? 'Things are so weird here...I just wish that I could here my friends again...'  
  
She picked up a small rock along the bank and sent it skipping merrily...until it hit something....  
  
"Ow! Shit! Where am I?" Aiko jumped up at the sound.  
  
"Ke-Keone?!"  
  
She heard the gentle splashing of water and soon saw a moonlit figure of her old....enemy.  
  
"You? Great! Now I'm stuck with you huh? I must have ate too much chocolate or something."  
  
Aiko narrowed her eyes. "Gee. And here I thought-" She stopped suddenly as she heard footsteps behind her. Amiboshi poked his head out of the brush.  
  
"Oi, I came to tell you dinner's ready...." He looked at Keone for a second. "Um, is this a friend?"  
  
Aiko scoffed. "Yeah, only in an alternate universe."  
  
She looked back at the wet form in front of her. 'Great. Now I know we have to help her...Oi veh.' "Do we have another blanket at the tents?"  
  
"She can use mine I guess..."  
  
Before Aiko or Amiboshi could say anything else Keone ran up to Amiboshi and hugged him. "Thank you sooo much! We could share if you want..." She pouted and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"Uh....Well, I don't think..." He was blushing hard.  
  
"Please?" She nuzzled his shirt with her wet cheek. "It's not like I bite."  
  
The young warrior just sighed. "I don't need to sorry. Why don't you show her back to the camp." He looked around at the deserted lakeside. "Aiko?" ~~~~~Aiko's POV~~~  
  
That scank!!Eeeerrrr!! I hate her sometimes! She just comes up on him and starts this, this, this innocent junk!!!  
  
"Look at me! I'm just the scankiest person around! Don't worry Amiboshi honey dear love!!!! I'll keep you warm at night! By the way, my name's Keone!" She kicked a large stone. "Hentai."  
  
Great! And now I'm lost again!  
  
I sigh and sit down on the soft grass. 'Am I jealous?' One side of my brain screams, "Well you have reason to be! Look at what she just did!" The other side whispered, "No! Why should you be? It's not like you care anyway! He's just some stupid person..Besides.Now he's all Keone's. Her little lap dog."  
  
~~~~~^~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~^^;; She felt as though her heart was burning in her chest causing her vision to turn blurry. She could see fine, but her thoughts were so jumbled up that she couldn't think.  
  
In the distance she saw smoke wafting up from some unknown place. She supposed it was the campfire and finally got up to follow it.  
  
~~~~~~^ ^~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, guess what I can do?" Suboshi said to Keone who was watching him intently.  
  
"What's that.Shun right?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"Um, guess?"  
  
"Oh, okay. Here, watch!" He took out his Ryuuseisui and put his hand above it. Not soon after, the ball started spinning.  
  
"Awesome...That's really cool! How do you do it?"  
  
Suboshi smiled a large smile. "Magic."  
  
Amiboshi walked over to the fire. "Um, otouto...Have you seen Aiko?"  
  
Suboshi shook his head. "How long has she been missing?"  
  
About that time, a rustling sound came from the forest and Aiko emerged.  
  
Keone rolled her eyes. "Look what the cat drug up."  
  
"I'm going to bed," was all Aiko said as she past the small campfire.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the group finally reached the country's capital. The girls couldn't help but awe at the grandeur of the Chinese city. Busy city streets bustled with business. Childern ran through the streets playing and laughing whole heartedly.  
  
The youngest twin shook his head. "Something's not right."  
  
"What's not right Shun?" his brother questioned.  
  
"It's just....The capital. Doesn't it seem a little bit too...black?"  
  
He motioned towards the busy streets. All of the buildings and shops had at least some black on them.  
  
"Well, maybe it's just what happened after the war."  
  
Keone crossed her arms. "What war?"  
  
Aiko scoffed. "Haven't you been paying attention? The war between Konan and Kutou! Duh!"  
  
"Not it all."  
  
"Son of a biscuit eater."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just-" A ball hit her leg. "Ow! What the hell?"  
  
A little boy about the age of ten ran towards them and cautiously picked up the ball. He wore a black and silver robe and had his silver hair flowing freely around his face. "Sorry miss."  
  
"Brat.Just don't do it again."  
  
"Why are you dressed so funny?"  
  
Aiko could have sworn Keone was about to burst. "Don't you know anything about fashion?"  
  
"I know that you look weird..."  
  
"Listen you little jerk, If you don't stop I'll-"  
  
"You'll do what?" A young man stepped in front of the small boy.  
  
"Onii-chan's mad now!!" The kid smiled maliciously.  
  
The boy ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "If I were you, I'd step away from my brother and leave him alone."  
  
"So who are you? Mr. Big man on campus or something?" Keone huffed.  
  
The boy smiled. "Of course!" He winked at Keone before turning away. "If you ever need a great costume to go with that mask of yours just yell."  
  
"You little pimp!! Come back here!"  
  
"You fit in well Keone." Aiko said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aiko stared transfixed at the palace before her. Only one word could sum up her feelings, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah. It's been ages since we came here, ne Shun?"  
  
"Yeah..." Suboshi looked at the path sort of melancholy.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aiko didn't understand why Suboshi had been so straight- faced and serious since they arrived at the capital. Something told her that he had some bad memories.  
  
"I'm fine okay?" He looked around at the guards in front of the door. "So, what should we tell them?"  
  
Keone smiled. "Well, we could just ask them if we could go in."  
  
Aiko and Suboshi shot her weird looks.  
  
"What?! It's worth a shot!"  
  
"I have an idea guys," Aiko piped up, shaking off the since that Keone was a total idiot. "We could just tell them that I'm the priestess thing and I'm here with two seishi people and a friend and we need to talk to the emperor or whatever."  
  
Suboshi was about to retort when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a large soldier standing above him. "Is there a problem here?"  
  
Amiboshi looked at everyone and then back at the guard hopping that someone else would speak in their behave but no one moved. He took in a large breath. "I am Seiryuu shichiseishi Amiboshi and that is my brother Suboshi. This," he gestured towards Aiko, "is the Seiryuu no miko."  
  
The guard gave them a disbelieving frown and yelled for his friend to come over. "Go to the emperor and tell him that there are people claiming to have the priestess." When he saw that the other guard just gawked at him he knocked him in the head and yelled, "Go now!!!"  
  
The younger looking guard ran through the gates like his pants were on fire.  
  
~~~~  
  
Suboshi~~~~  
  
'Back again, huh?' he leaned against the wall. 'Why does everything in my life have to center around this place?'  
  
Suddenly a thought hit him. "Aniki, who is supposed to be the emperor? I thought that old fat dude died..."  
  
Aniki blinked a few times trying to remember what happened. I wish that whole incident never happened. No river, no Suzaku, and...no Yui...I hate to admit it, but if none of that had happened, I would have never met her.  
  
"Didn't the emperor have all those....girls?"  
  
"Yeah, but Nakago killed them all. At least that's what I heard."  
  
That new girl, Keone was sitting on the ground next to Aniki, but when she saw his guard down, she yawned and pretended to fall on him asleep. Aniki gave a kind of sigh and tried to push her of, but she held on tighter. He finally gave up.  
  
I rolled my eyes and he wrote something on his arm. I looked down at the letters that appeared on my arm and laughed.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
I looked up at Aiko who was still standing. "Um, the sky?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Bad pun. I meant what are you laughing at?"  
  
I pointed at Keone and Aniki who was trying yet again to stand up but to no success. That stupid girl...She rally gets on my nerves.  
  
Aiko didn't even bother looking. She turned away and strode off to who- knows-where. I don't understand it. I know something's been going on between Aniki and her.but now she acts like she couldn't give a care. Girls troubles.... ~~~~~ The other guard came back in a few minutes and ushered them inside. The emperor was very interested in them. They walked through the all-to- familiar hallways of the palace, every few minutes they would stop because the girls were lagging behind, but they eventually arrived at two large and heavily decorated doors.  
  
The guard pushed open the left door willing them to enter.  
  
"Come in! Come in!" said a tubby man in a palace robe. "His highness has been waiting for you."  
  
A female voice came from behind a big curtain that surrounded the thrown. "Leave us be, guard. I am to talk to them for my son." The curtain opened as the guard left to reveal a heavily ornamented woman in a blue robe. She pushed back a strand of her long black hair in order to talk without its interference.  
  
"You claim to have the priestess with you. Show me."  
  
Amiboshi put a hand on Aiko's shoulder who stepped forward. "My lady, I am Aiko. I-I'm the priestess of S-Seiryuu." She cursed herself mentally for having stuttered.  
  
The woman smiled. "Thank the heavens!! We have waited two years for you!!" She threw her hands back. "I offer you my humble services. My son shall be very pleased."  
  
"Y-your son?" Keone asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. He has been out in the village for an hour. He shall return soon." Her smile widened. "Come! A feast is in order!"  
  
"Is there chocolate?!" Aiko almost bounced with joy.  
  
"Y-yes....If that is what you wish..."  
  
"Oh my GOD!!! CHOCOLATE!!"  
  
Keone leaned in towards Suboshi. "Now I know we're in trouble."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see." The teens were shown to their rooms; Keone and Aiko near the bath's and the twins not to far from the gardens and the girl's rooms. Aiko slumped down on the bed.  
  
"I'm starting to like this place already!" She exclaimed as she felt the silken sheets underneath her. Keone had went to the bath's complaining about her hair and the complaining about the lake leaving Aiko to herself.  
  
And before she knew it, she had dozed off wearing one of the palace Yukatas.... ~~~~~  
  
Keone stepped in the hot water. A tingling sensation shot through her entire body.  
  
The bath houses were outside surrounded by many cherry trees, which, at the time, were in the last stage of their bloom. She tilted her head back into the luke warm water wishing that the bath would last forever, then she heard a noise. It sounded like a twig snapping.  
  
She shot back out of the water. "Hello? Who's there?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Darn squirrels." She again started to dive under the water when she heard a snicker.  
  
"I know someone's there!!! Come out pervert!!"  
  
This time she was greated by a jovial laugh. "Now what have we got here?"  
  
"Who are you!" She took her towel and slipped it around her protectively.  
  
"No one that would matter to you."  
  
That voice...It was..."You!!!" She pointed to where she had heard him before. "Why are YOU peeping on me?!"  
  
A shadowed figure stepped out from behind a tree, his jet black hair gleaming in the twilight sun. "You remember me eh?"  
  
"G-get out! You pervert!!"  
  
He clicked his tongue. "Now now! Is that any way to talk about the emperor?"  
  
Keone let her towel slip. Him? The emperor!! "I-I don't care who you are! Get out!! NOW!!"  
  
The boy strode over to the side of the bath. "You got your towel wet you know that?" He smirked.  
  
"Get out!!!"  
  
"Fine fine." He opened the door again. "By the way, the name's Yuan. Ja!"  
  
Keone was furious to say the least. 'If that dude's the emperor, I'm doomed as hell!' ~~~~  
  
The brothers made their way to the dining hall. The lady from before was there along with Keone, who was in a very flustered sate. Keone looked up at the twins.  
  
"Hey guys! Where'd the butt-head go?"  
  
"She's our priestess." Amiboshi muttered.  
  
"Oh...Well, she's a brat to me."  
  
Suboshi leaned in and whispered something that made his brother laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"N-nothing!" Suboshi covered up. "Why don't you go get her Aniki?" He elbowed his brother.  
  
"Oh...Uh, sure...I will be back soon."  
  
He walked out of the hall thankful that he didn't have to put up with Keone for a while. 'That girl pushes my buttons. I wonder why she's so upset? She didn't even say hi...Thank Seiryuu she didn't.'  
  
He turned the last corner and arrived at the girl's rooms. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. Finally, he pushed open the door.  
  
"Aiko? It's time for dinner." He peeked inside.  
  
The breath caught in his throat as he looked in. Aiko was sprawled out on the first bed sleeping soundly, her hair fanned gently over the pillows. Her room was unbelievably cold from the midday storm that still raged outside and she shivered slightly.  
  
Amiboshi stepped inside and closed the door. The faint pitter-patter of rain droplets hitting her window made a haunting yet soothing melody. He didn't dare move again in fear of waking her.  
  
Aiko turned over in her sleep and started mumbling something. Cautiously Amiboshi walked closer trying to hear what she was dreaming about. Every step, in his mind, sounded like an elephant. Every minute that passed seemed an eternity.  
  
Gently he bent down and ran his hand through her fine locks. It was like silk he thought. Then, it happened. All at once, Aiko grabbed his hand in her sleep and turned over dragging him with her. He felt his face turn scarlet. He was inches from falling on her. Over and over he cursed himself mentally. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Shit!'  
  
He tried to wriggle free but she kept a firm grip on his hand. In his last feeble attempt, he put his other hand beside her head and tried pulling in the other direction. This time, he managed to pull his arm free of one of hers, but she started to turn again. He watched her face grow paler in fear. Whatever she was dreaming, it must have been a nightmare. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she looked like she was lost or...afraid of something.  
  
"Keone...don't go...don't take...away..." she mumbled next to his hand. He had no choice. He laid down on the pillow next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Aiko stopped moving and muttering things. Silently she fell into an even deeper slumber feeling a warmth envelope.  
  
Amiboshi tried to calm her down. Aiko could hear a distant voice whispering things. Telling her...she was alright...nothing was wrong...I'm here. Slowly she started to regain consciousness. She felt a tickle in her ear and someone say, "You're safe now...just go back to sleep."  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes still not aware of what was happening. She saw Amiboshi...holding her...wait a minute here! There was something majorly wrong with this picture!  
  
Her eyes widened when she realized the full extent of what was happening. He was holding her! In her bed!! She went to slap the living daylights out of him. Her hand got halfway to its desired designation then stopped. Should she slap him, he'd let go and leave her. She didn't want that. Resting her hand on the back of his neck she drew in all the warmth she would allow herself to feel.  
  
"I see you're awake," the voice said again.  
  
Aiko's eyes snapped open and she felt a light blush paint her cheeks. She smiled up at him. "Uh, yeah..."  
  
"I came in to tell you that the, um, feast was ready..." He started to disentangle himself but was stopped by Aiko.  
  
"It can wait. I just w-want to stay in here for a little bit."  
  
Amiboshi smiled and went back to his previous spot.  
  
~~~  
  
Suboshi twirled his rice around. What was taking his brother so long? He hadn't felt anything from their link.so, what was wrong?  
  
A black-haired man had just stepped into the room. "Hello mother. Wasn't I invited?" He crossed his arms and feigned a pout.  
  
"Oh, of course you were. This is my first son, Yuan."  
  
Yuan smiled and winked at Keone who snorted and turned away blushing with fury.  
  
"He is the emperor and also a seishi."  
  
Suboshi almost jumped out of his skin. "What did you say?"  
  
Yuan took the seat next to Keone across from Suboshi. "You heard right my dear fellow! I am Seiryuu's finest, shichiseishi Tomo at your service."  
  
Keone raised an eyebrow at Suboshi who had dropped his chopsticks and went rigid at the name Tomo.  
  
"Oh dear God..."was the only thing heard in the almost absolute silence following the initial reaction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There! See? I did it! Ha ha ha! One seishi found!  
  
So what do you think? This chapter was a real sap! I thought sap was pouring out of my ears while writing the last part, but hey! Who could live without their daily amount of sap?  
  
I hope to post the next chapter when Christmas holidays start here. I only have three weeks till then, and no spare time for a while. - -;;; Rose is right. School feeds off of your energy and leaves you high and dry after a few weeks of torture.  
  
See you guys latter! Fell free to review if you want to! I like getting them in my mailbox, but as long as people at least read this, I'll keep it going. Not getting a load of reviews is not going to kill me. Trust me on that one. ^ ^;;  
  
Ja ne wani! ~Amanda 


	7. holding onto the past

Keone looked from one to the other. "So then...er...Tomo?"  
  
Yuan smirked. "Yes my lady?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "So, anyways, where is that symbol thing- y at?"  
  
"What? You don't believe me? Well...I don't think I should."  
  
Keone crossed her arms. "Why? Just show us!"  
  
"You really want to?"  
  
"For crying out loud, yes!"  
  
"Alright. If you insist." Yuan stood up and reached for his sash.  
  
"Eww! You perv!!!" Keone shielded her eyes fearing the worst.  
  
"What? You were the one who asked!" His smirk still plastered on his face, he bolted from the room with Keone in hot pursuit.  
  
The door had barely closed when it opened again. Amiboshi and Aiko came in yawning.  
  
"Morning Shun," Aiko said before sitting in the chair right next to him.  
  
Suboshi raised his eyebrow. "What took so long?" Aiko and Amiboshi's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Um, we were just...uh...Amiboshi?"  
  
"We got lost and...and went on a walk instead...Aiko?"  
  
"Then we ran into Keone and...er...that other boy and we figured we must be pretty close to...uh, here. Yeah."  
  
The empress stifled a fit of giggles. "Is that so?"  
  
"Y-yeah!"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
"Shush!"  
  
"You shush! You're making it worse!"  
  
"Can you both shush? You're making me even sicker at my stomach, "Suboshi finally yelled.  
  
Both of the rambling teens shut up immediately.  
  
The empress smiled. "Thank you. Now that we are...all here...except for my son of course..."  
  
"Your son?"  
  
Suboshi made a sickening sound. "Yeah...Tomo."  
  
Amiboshi's eyes were as big as saucers. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah. The one and only."  
  
A small "ahem" stopped the twins from talking. "Well, now that we are all here, we must discuss our plans for finding the other seishi."  
  
Aiko raised her hand. "Yes, my dear?"  
  
"Um...Can we leave tomorrow?"  
  
The empress nodded. "Certainly. But first, would you make a list of supplies for me to gather? I am certain you will need some."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Aiko reached across Amiboshi for the chocolate. "Yum! Can we have a few hundred boxes of this?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Keone's POV~~~  
  
'Damn that idiot!! Where is he? He's so dead!' I thought as I walked through the gardens. Night had finally fell.  
  
When did it get dark? This is so stupid...I'm chasing a pervert! I would normally laugh to myself at the thought. I mean, what normal person would be out at night looking for a perverted seishi? Scoobydoo?  
  
I shake my head in defeat and sit down on the edge of the pond.  
  
Why am I still looking for him? I'm not that strong! Well, I guess I'm hardly strong enough to lift a book bag but still...  
  
I wonder why I'm in this story book? HA! I wanna' know just what the gods were thinking. Oh well. Maybe I'm supposed to save someone or something.  
  
A picture of Aiko and Amiboshi ran through my mind.  
  
"Is that it? Am I supposed to save them?! Yeah friggen right!! I'd rather save that...perv!!!" I shout at no one in particular.  
  
Another picture goes through my mind when I think of Tomo. It is my old...boyfriend...Micha.  
  
"Hate him. Now every time I look at that freak I'm gonna' start crying damnit!!" Sure enough, here come the tears. I can feel my eyes watering at the mere thought of Micha. One memory always stands out above the rest now. The night when he told me to ditch her...Aiko.  
  
"You love me don't you?!" A young man with dark chocolate brown hair shouted at a somewhat smaller Keone.  
  
"I do! It's not that! I-"  
  
"I get it. I understand now. You would choose friends over me?" He turned his face away from her. "If that's the way you want it then I'll leave."  
  
"No!" Keone grabbed his arm. "Please!! Don't leave me!! I love you!"  
  
She couldn't tell what his expression was because of the shadows that hung over his features in the early morning sun.  
  
"Then...If you do love me...dump them."  
  
Keone gasped. Her eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"If you really love me you will get rid of your friends!!" He turned a hard glare at her. "Who will it be Keone? Me or them?"  
  
Keone let go. 'What should I do? God...Help me out here!'  
  
Even more tears fell.  
  
'And what I did the next day...I hate him!!' She hugged her knees to her chest. "I hate him!!!"  
  
Keone sat motionless on the bed. She felt so used. How could he have done something like that to her and then leave?  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Keone barely turned her head. The only thing covering her up was the bed sheet.  
  
Again, it rang.  
  
A tear ran down her face. What am I supposed to do now? He made me loose all of my friends...I don't have anyone anymore...I feel so...alone.  
  
It rang again.  
  
How did this happen? My whole body hurts...but how?  
  
It rang again.  
  
Aiko? She was the one who introduced me to him...How could she? She's the one who betrayed me!  
  
This time the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hello? Keone? I know you're there!! Pick up you idiot!" It was Aiko's laughing voice.  
  
"Listen...I know something's wrong...so...would you at least tell me?"  
  
How could she? After she did this to me! She ruined my life forever!  
  
"Is something up between Micha and you? You know I'll slug him good if he's done anything."  
  
Slug him? Ha! You've done enough don't you think?! Her and her big talk! That's all she ever is!  
  
"Well....If you won't answer me, then I guess I'm right huh?"  
  
You bet you are! I never want to see you again!  
  
"I guess I am then. Well then, don't forget to do your book report on China. It's due Tuesday. And Keone? Merry Christmas!" There was a small click and the machine hung up.  
  
I never will be your friend again....Not after tonight. Along with my virginity, I will loose you as well. Goodbye, traitor.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
While Keone sat on the fountains side, she heard the bushes beside her rustle. The form she most feared at that moment stepped out.  
  
"Micha?!"  
  
"What's a 'Micha'?" asked a very confused Tomo.  
  
Keone wrinkled up her nose in disgust. She only knew the guy for a day and he had already made a lasting impact. "Oh! It's you." Keone roughly wiped away the tear tracks. "No one."  
  
"Come on. What's the matter, little Miss Crabby?"  
  
"I'm not crabby and nothing's wrong!" She started walking to the door. 'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away. Almost like a gnat.'  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!" He started after her.  
  
"Ha! Coulda' fooled me. Why don't you go and piss someone else off for once?"  
  
Yuan frowned. 'Now, how could I ever piss anyone off?' "I'm not the jerk you make me out to be you know. You weren't being nice when I first saw you either. Ever think first impressions can be wrong?"  
  
Keone had had enough. A dam of tears broke loose and flowed freely no matter how she tried to stop them. "Just go away! I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now!"  
  
Yuan was taken off guard."Keone...I...I'm sorry if I said something wrong."  
  
Keone stopped walking away. "It's not you...I...I just...Something happened to me a long time ago, kay?"  
  
He gave her a small smile. "Oh....I take it it's one of those things you feel like no one else in the world will understand, right?"  
  
"How could they? No one else has had to p-put up with some of the shit I have!"  
  
"You don't know that. I'm not saying that I'd understand, but someone would."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess so..."  
  
"Have you ever told anyone about what you've been though?"  
  
"I couldn't anyways." She wiped the remaining tear tracks away.  
  
"There's always someone who could understand." She looked up at him. "Yeah...I guess so. Thanks."  
  
"Glad to be of service." His normal smirk resurfaced.  
  
"I have a question. Why are you being so...nice? It's kinda' freaky after earlier."  
  
Yuan shrugged. "You were being mean earlier and...you're fun to annoy." He winked at her.  
  
Keone rolled her eyes. "Peeping Tom..."  
  
"Hey! We aren't still on that are we?! I thought that was over!!"  
  
Keone laughed out loud. "It is. You're just so much fun to annoy!"  
  
Yuan creased his brow. "That's not very nice."  
  
"All's fair in love and war!" She continued laughing her head off.  
  
"Gee...I'd hate to be your enemy..."  
  
Keone quickly sobered up remembering just why she was out in the gardens in the first place...other than Yuan's perverted antics. "I think I understand why your brother looks up to you so much."  
  
Yuan coughed to hide a blush that threatened to surface. "Well, yeah...Thanks."  
  
Keone smiled and said goodnight before going off to her room.  
  
Yuan watched her leave. 'I wonder what that was all about...' He kicked a small pebble on walkway to the side.  
  
He remembered something that she said and blushed.  
  
'All is fair in love and war!' He could still see her smiling face.  
  
'So...does she mean...? Nah. I shouldn't think much into it. It's just a saying.'  
  
With one last glance at the pond, Yuan turned towards his room hoping for a goodnight's rest. After all, it had been a tough day!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I know this is extremely short, and I will have a LOT more next time. I started a new story a while back. I finished it but haven't gotten it up because FF.net is being a baka baka shii!!! *goes Skuld mode on it* You will die!!!! ^ ~  
  
See ya minna!  
  
~Amanda 


	8. The past never dies

A few palace officials busied themselves with the task of preparing for their journey. Aiko had just finished breakfast. She was watching a few of the men running about.  
  
"They look like ants, huh?"  
  
Aiko turned around to see Tomo. "Yeah..."  
  
"I asked mother if I could come with you guys. It took a little time but I'm going." He smiled.  
  
"Tomo, if you don't mind me asking, what did you say to Keone last night?"  
  
Tomo looked out the window. "Not much...Why?"  
  
Some shouts were heard outside. Apparently a horse had gotten away.  
  
"I don't know...She was really cheerful this morning..."  
  
"Now can I ask you a question?" He threw his braid over his shoulder.  
  
"You just did." She sat on the ground. "Shoot."  
  
"Why are you and Keone...Are you two friends or enemies?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
Aiko sighed. "Keone is just...Keone."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah..."  
  
Aiko stretched. "I'm going downstairs...I still have to get my exercise before riding on that stupid horse."  
  
"Kay. See you later." Yuan put his head in his hands. 'Keone is just...Keone...' He frowned. Why was she so depressed last night? 'Probably some kinda' girl stuff...'  
  
A little pitter patter was all the warning Yuan got before a small creature grasped on to his legs crying.  
  
"Big brother!!" It was his little brother. "I don't want you to go!!"  
  
Yuan picked up the smaller boy easily. "Don't cry otouto...It's hard enough you know...I'll be back as soon as we find all the other seishi."  
  
The little boy clung to his shirt. "No! No! No! You can't go!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be a big boy now?" The little boy looked at his brother with tear-filled eyes and nodded.  
  
"Well, big boys have to protect their mothers you know."  
  
"B-but...I won't have to if you're here!"  
  
Yuan shook his head. "I'm a big boy too, but I have to protect Aiko. That's why I'm leaving."  
  
The little boy puted. "Yuan...I don't wanna'!"  
  
Yuan sighed. "I guess our poor mother will just have to stay here without either of her sons to protect her then."  
  
The little boy bowed his head in thought.  
  
"I tell you what." He gently put the boy back on the ground. "I'll bring you back a big big toy."  
  
"Wow! Really?!" The child's eyes brightened with enthusiasm.  
  
"But...you have to take care of mother for me, okay?"  
  
The little boy hugged his brother again. "Deal!"  
  
Yuan smiled. "That's my monkey!"  
  
"I'm not a monkey!" He said indignantly.  
  
"Then why do you have a tail?" Yuan said pointing to his behind.  
  
"What?! Where?!" The little boy turned around in circles looking for his said tail. "You're lying Yuan!" He looked up to see his brother running down the hallway laughing.  
  
"See ya' monkey!" Yuan waved and ran.  
  
"I'm gonna' get you Yuan!!" The little boy ran as fast as he could after his brother.  
  
Little did the two boys know, their mother stood not too far away smiling to herself. "Goodbye Yuan," she whispered silently before heading back to her room.  
  
Three horses trotted along the country road.  
  
Suboshi was walking beside his brother's horse idly humming a tune. Keone was behind everyone on her red horse. Every so often her horse would take off with her screaming. Yuan found this funny.  
  
"Ohhh...Shut up." She groaned and pulled some twigs from her hair.  
  
"Are you sure your name isn't Grace my dear?"  
  
"You idiot..." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Yuan looked around the group. "The next village is coming into view guys!" He shouted at them.  
  
Aiko yawned. "I hate horses..."  
  
"Why?" Amiboshi asked. He was again sharing his horse with her.  
  
"Cause they hurt your dang ass!"  
  
Keone burst out laughing. "Nice to know."  
  
"Shut up Mrs. Graceful!"  
  
Keone rolled her eyes. "You look mighty happy where you're at right now you know."  
  
Aiko raised her eyebrow. "What are talking about?"  
  
Keone just ignored her and turned back to the road.  
  
Slowly a small town came into view. "Is this supposed to be where the next constellation is?" Suboshi asked his brother.  
  
Amiboshi shrugged. "Tomo said the clue was 'wolf'."  
  
"And this applies to here how?" Aiko questioned.  
  
Yuan cleared his throat. "The clues were 'wolf' and 'farm'. This is the largest farm village in the country."  
  
"Oh...That makes since...I think..."  
  
The five teenagers unpacked their things and headed toward the hotel.  
  
Aiko groaned. "Why do I have to stay with HER?!" Keone snorted. "Excuse me for living!" She started for the door. "Brat."  
  
"What was that?! I KNOW you didn't Keone!" Aiko called after Keone but she had already gone down the stairs.  
  
Suboshi cautiously peaked through the door. "There are other people in this place than us you know."  
  
"Gee. I never woulda' guessed."  
  
Suboshi rolled his eyes. "Whatever...This may be too much to ask but try not to make so much damned noise!" He slammed the door.  
  
Aiko huffed. 'First Keone now yo yo boy? Great...' She silently unpacked her cds and turned on the machine.  
  
'Aw man...it's almost out of batteries...I guess I'll just have to do without for a while...'  
  
She fell back on her bed listening to her favorite slow song. Slowly but surely she started singing along with it as memories played through her mind. Some that she could do with out...  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone..."  
  
A little girl sat in the kitchen reading a book. She was about seven. Her mother sat in front of her holding the girl's report card.  
  
"Honey, this is horrible! How can you do this Aiko?"  
  
Aiko looked up from her book. "Sorry. I'm not as smart as you, MOM."  
  
Her mother stood up and harshly banged a fist on the table. "Aiko, why are you acting so horrible? Your grades have slipped, you're bad mouthing both your father and me, and now your skipping school?!" Her mother paced back and forth.  
  
Her father stepped up. "Aiko, I think you should go to your room."  
  
Aiko turned red with anger. "So I'm an idiot! Sue me!" She twirled around and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
Her father grabbed her arm. "Aiko, stop this! Why can't you—"  
  
"Why, why, why!? I'll tell you! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" The young girl ran out of the kitchen...  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..."  
  
A ten year old sat locked up in her room. A solid black dress clung to her weeping form.  
  
"Aiko, I'm so sorry...your parents...aren't coming back."  
  
A choke came from the girl and she hugged tighter to herself.  
  
"M-mom...I'm so sorry...D-dad...Doushite?! Doushite?!" The girl fell into her pillow crying. As she turned over she saw a picture. A mother, father, and one little girl sat in the frame smiling at her. Rage rose in her and she swatted the frame to the ground and it shattered causing the girl to choke more tears back.  
  
Suboshi closed the door of his room and turned to his brother. "They're at it again."  
  
The elder had been playing his flute to pass the time. A few odds and ends were scattered over his bed. "Who? Keone and Aiko?"  
  
Shun rolled his eyes.  
  
"I take that as a yes." He smirked.  
  
"Why are girls so moody?!" He fell on the bed deep in thought.  
  
"Who are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Amiboshi sighed and stood up. "I think I'm gonna' go for a walk."  
  
Suboshi stared at the ceiling. "See ya later aniki."  
  
The elder exited the room quickly and quietly. He was walking past the girls' room when he heard someone singing. 'I wonder if she wants to come with me....Worth a shot.'  
  
He shrugged to himself and opened the door. "Hey, Aiko, do you want to..." He looked at the form on the bed crying. Her back was turned to him but he saw her shoulders jerk every few seconds.  
  
A soft whimper escaped her mouth. Amiboshi reached down and cautiously tapped her on the shoulder. Aiko flinched and got up immediately. "Wh-when did you come in here?!"  
  
"Just a second ago. You okay?" He sat down beside her.  
  
She whipped the corner of her eyes for any remaining tears. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "What did you come in here for?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk...."  
  
"No. I don't feel like it." She turned off the CD player and the music stopped.  
  
"I didn't think so...Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Aiko looked up at him for a moment then at the door. "Could you...umm...shut the door?"  
  
The young seishi complied and closed the door.  
  
"I was thinking about my parents..."  
  
Aiko sighed. "Can you remember what your parents looked like?"  
  
He hung his head a little in thought. "N-no...Not really..."  
  
"I wonder if you got your good looks from your mom or your dad." She smirked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing! Just speculating."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
Ambisohi looked up at her again. "What were you thinking about."  
  
She gave him "the look". "I already told you, my parents."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I mean why were you thinking about them?"  
  
Aiko looked at the floor. "Well...It's just...kinda' hard to not remember it..."  
  
Amiboshi watched her. "He put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He offered her a small smile.  
  
She smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
There was a long period of silence before Aiko stood up and looked her seishi in the eye. "I have another question." She proclaimed.  
  
"I have an answer."  
  
"Why do you always have that headband on?"  
  
"The answer is ten."  
  
She stared at him confused. "Huh?"  
  
He laughed. "I told you I had an answer."  
  
She lightly hit him over the head. "Don't be a smart ass!"  
  
He put his hands over his head. "Owww! Fine!" She raised an eyebrow. "It was a present from our parents...me and Shun. I just don't take it off for anyone."  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
"Anyone."  
  
"Annnyyyone?"  
  
"Anyone..."  
  
"Any-"  
  
"Stop that!!" He screamed standing up to her level.  
  
She giggled 'Gee...Temper temper...' "Why don't you take it off?"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't okay?"  
  
Aiko frowned. "Not even for me?"  
  
"N-no! And that stuff doesn't work on me!"  
  
She suddenly reached for it and he jumped back. "Hey! What are you doing?!"  
  
She tilted her head. "I just wanna' see what you look like without it." She said innocently. She reached for it again.  
  
He placed his hands over his headband protectively. "No! I don't take it off for anyone!! Not even you!"  
  
Aiko pouted and turned around. "N-not even me?" she sounded hurt.  
  
'Give me a break...' He went to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly, she turned around and jumped on him. He screamed and tried to push her away but when he finally got her off, she was holding his headband in her right hand. "Heh...Finders keepers!" She put the band on her own head.  
  
"Give that back!" His face was hidden.  
  
"Nuh uh! You're not ever getting it back!"  
  
He stuck out his hand. "Please...Give it back?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry!"  
  
In one fluid movement Amiboshi tackled her. She screamed but they both fell on the floor in a mixed up pile of arms and legs.  
  
Aiko turned crimson. "What the heck are you thinking?!"  
  
Amiboshi furrowed his brow. "I was TRYING to get my headband back!  
  
Aiko's arms shot up to it immediately. "No! It's mine now!" She smirked but it didn't last long. Amiboshi placed his lips on hers and kissed her. She turned scarlet. "Amiboshi!"  
  
He just smiled. "It's your fault you know."  
  
"B-but that's not fair! You're cheating!"  
  
He gave her another quick kiss and noticed that her grip on the headband was slowly loosening.  
  
Aiko couldn't help but gasp when she felt him trail a string of kisses down her neck. A little voice in her mind kept yelling at her to stop that she should push him off and yell at him but...she couldn't.  
  
He stopped and looked down at her. "Can I have it back now?"  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"  
  
He reached out and grabbed his headband then stood up smiling. "Finders keepers you know."  
  
Aiko turned beet red. "That was...You....You're so....Ugggh!" With that she stood up and walked out of the room huffing and murmuring incoherent phrases under her breath.  
  
Amiboshi stood in her doorway slightly startled but then smiled as he watched her leave.  
  
Keone stretched as she walked across the road to a small fountain. The sky was constantly getting darker. She sat down on the edge and looked in. "Thank God we finally quit walking. Ugh..." She rubbed her ankle.  
  
"Not the athletic person I see," a mocking voice met her ears.  
  
"Oi veh...Do you like stalking me or something?" She said standing up again.  
  
Yuan smirked. "I told you, you're fun to annoy." He sat down on the fountain. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine and dandy now why don't you leave so I can have a peaceful five minutes alone?"  
  
Yuan dramatically held his hand over his heart. "You wound me my lady!"  
  
Keone cocked an eyebrow. "What's with the theatrics? And don't call me a lady. I'm not that old." She scrunched her nose up disgusted with the thought.  
  
"As you command my kind sir."  
  
Keone rolled her eyes but couldn't seem to hold back a few giggles. "I don't know what you're playing at but two can play at this game."  
  
"You were asking for that one you know."  
  
The sun was fully set. The stars were popping up in the dark sky above the town. Keone sat up and looked at the sky.  
  
"Whatever you say, your hein-ass."  
  
"Well that's a new one..." he mummbled.  
  
"What? You were asking for it." She stifled a laugh at Yuan's pouting face.  
  
"That's not very nice you know..."  
  
Keone snorted. "Sure...you're majesty." She faked a bow.  
  
Yuan rolled his eyes indignantly. "With an attitude like that..." He put his hand in the water. "...you need to cool off!" He grinned and splashed her hard.  
  
Keone shrieked and fell backwards into the pond. "Ohh! You asked for it you ass hole!" She narrowed her eyes and pulled him in as well. Yuan's eyes widened as fell face first into the pond. Keone laughed so hard, she thought her lungs would explode.  
  
"You weren't supposed to pull me in!" He growled pouncing on her.  
  
She laughed harder and pushed him back. "All's fair in love and war Yuan!"  
  
Yuan finally pinned her hands behind her head and laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Now you're not getting away." He grinned evily at her.  
  
Keone turned crimson. 'Oh shit...I can't move...' She thought struggling under him. Yuan noticed her fear and leaned closer so he could whisper in her ear, "All's fair in love and war Keone."  
  
She sighed. "Fine...Now can you get off?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Keone, you have to apologize for pulling me in."  
  
Keone looked away and snorted. "Fat chance bub..."  
  
Yuan faked a pout. "If you don't, I'll..." He trailed off.  
  
Keone looked up at him. He had an evil glint in his eyes and...something else...She rolled her eyes. "I'm not apologizing so you can just forget that."  
  
"Just so you know, you brought this on yourself."  
  
"I brought what--!!" Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press hard against hers, but she didn't move. It was like time had stopped. He tilted her head so that he could deepen the kiss.  
  
'She's not pulling away...'  
  
'Wh-what's he doing?!'  
  
A memory sudenly surface in her mind. She nervously tried to push him off. "No! Get off me!" She screamed finally freeing herself from him.  
  
Yuan grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Keone, I'm sorry!" Keone could feel tears in her eyes. She struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"I'm not letting this happen again!" She said finally freeing her hand and turning on her heels.  
  
Yuan blinked confused. 'Again...?' His eyes widened. 'Is that why she was crying at the palace?!' He snapped his head in the direction she had headed. "Keone! Keone come back!" He said running after her as fast as he could.  
  
Oh my God guys! I'm soooooo incredibly sorry! Good news is that for the long wait you guys suffered through I made honors on my grades! 0p I wouldn't have ever a' made that without the long hiatus...  
  
I'm back now though, so don't worry. 6 I'm back for the summer!  
  
Til' next time,  
  
Amanda  
  



End file.
